


Адаптация

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Общие трудности ворт и триллов со станции «Дальний Космос 9».
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Адаптация

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Иллюстрация к тексту «Адаптация»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917415) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



> Фрагмент песни - в авторском переводе на русский язык.

Голова гудела, как после вечеринки, на которой мешали саурианский бренди с бладвейном, а о закуске явно и думать забыли — разве что дополняли выпивку дракой или лихими танцами на столах. Что это вообще такое — остаточные жалобы тела в ответ на разыгравшиеся внутренние противоречия — или эффект, произведенный редкими ягодами прямиком из Гамма-квадранта? Имелись, разумеется, и иные причины для изможденности. Эзри приподнялась в постели на локте, поглядела на того, кто был рядом: совершенно нереальное, какое-то призрачное в своей бледности тело с лиловыми отсветами на коже запястий, на сгибах локтей, шее, под челюстью. 

Ей стоило бы опомниться, одеться и уйти отсюда до того, как Вейюн 6 проснется.

Вероятно, стоило. 

***

Вейюна 6 привез на станцию «Дальний космос 9» Одо, совершенно уверенный в том, что на борту челнока «Рио-Гранде» мертвец.

Доктор Башир, забравший тело ворты на осмотр, вызвал Одо в медотсек почти сразу же — тот едва успел уединиться у себя, совершенно разбитый — да, на этот раз от сдержанного и умеющего сохранять свои эмоции в тайне от окружающих констебля издалека веяло болью. Вскоре вслед за вызовом от Башира последовал сбор офицеров за командным столом в операционном центре. 

— Одо вернулся на станцию с дезертиром Доминиона. Дезертир — из числа ответственных за совместные операции Доминиона и Кардассии против Звездного Флота и Федерации. Его пленник жив и скоро придет в сознание; доктор Башир сейчас с ним. Наш гость — Вейюн, — сообщил Сиско.

— Вейюн? Дезертир? Это что, шутка такая? — вскинул брови О’Брайен.

— При любых иных обстоятельствах я бы отреагировала точно так же, шеф, — сказала Кира, с сочувствием глянув в сторону метаморфа. — Но Одо успел все объяснить мне.

— На станции сейчас находится Вейюн 6. Дефектный клон, посмевший поставить под сомнение замысел Основателей и саму идею и необходимость войны. В Доминионе уже активирована седьмая копия, и Вейюн 7, что сейчас рядом с Дамаром на Кардассии Прайм и только что пытался убить меня, — все тот же мерзавец, которого мы знаем, — проговорил Одо. — Разница разве что в том, что он, Седьмой, видимо, наконец уяснил, что я не Основатель. Что ж, рад, что он поумнел и чему-то учится. Но тот, кто сейчас находится в медотсеке… Мы пробыли вместе больше десяти часов, капитан, и у меня есть повод доверять ему.

— Судя по вашему отчету, Одо, такой повод есть и у всех нас, — сказал Сиско. — Ставки высоки, раз речь идет о Вейюне. Нужно ли говорить, насколько он может быть ценен?

— Если уж сам Вейюн действительно готов поделиться своими знаниями с Федерацией, это означает… — неуверенно начал шеф.

— ...Конец войны, — подсказала Эзри.

— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — с сомнением покачал головой О’Брайен.— Что дальше? К нам в гости заявится Дамар без компании джем’хадар и кардассианцев, зато с белым флагом, бутылкой канара и клингонскими закусками? Не нравится мне все это.

Кира молчала. Она выглядела непривычно растерянной.

— Мне тоже не по душе сложившаяся ситуация, шеф, но, как бы то ни было, призываю сохранять пребывание Вейюна 6 на станции в тайне. Это вопрос безопасности — и «Дальнего космоса 9», и самого пленного, — сказал Сиско.

— Как же, удержишь тут в тайне хоть что-то, — обреченно пробормотал О’Брайен.

— О вопросах безопасности я позабочусь, — вмешался Одо. — Разрешите посетить медотсек, капитан?

— Думаю, не у вас одного теперь есть насущное желание поскорее навестить это место. Разрешаю. Не тревожьте больного лишний раз, и в целом работа с ним — теперь дело правительства Федерации. Как только состояние Вейюна 6 позволит его безопасную транспортировку, ворта будет доставлен на Землю. Одо, я передал Верховному командованию ваше пожелание сопровождать его, но окончательное решение по этому вопросу остается не за мной. Надеюсь, вы не давали невыполнимых обещаний пленному.

— Разумеется, не давал, — ответил Одо. — Но мы оба останемся очень благодарны, если мне предоставят возможность хотя бы присутствовать при его допросах. Вейюн 6 очень просил меня об этом — хотелось бы выполнить эту просьбу. Я обязан ему. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул ему Сиско. — Все свободны… Старина, разве что ты задержись.

Эзри подождала, пока уйдут другие, вернулась к столу, села. Чутко отзывающиеся на «старина» Джадзия и Керзон стали более явными и объемными в ее разуме. В такие моменты Эзри тянуло к Бенджамину, как магнитом. Он, Бен Сиско, друг Керзона и Джадзии, был привычным, таким знакомым по двум прежним жизням Дакс островком покоя, убаюкивал хаос в ее голове густым бархатным голосом:

— Я хотел бы попросить тебя понаблюдать за Вейюном и Одо в качестве советника. Стоило бы оценить их психологическое состояние. Надеюсь, ты согласна, что это не будет лишним.

— Само собой, Бен.

— Что бы ни было в отчетах Одо, я не верю вортам. Этому — в особенности, — жестко подчеркнул Сиско. — Однако даже майор Кира склонна поддержать Одо в его доверии к Вейюну 6. Что ж, может, на этот раз и стоит поверить в чудеса, но нужно оставаться начеку.

— Совершенно согласна, — откликнулась Эзри. — Я присмотрю за ними, не переживай. Нянька для отступников. Будет новый опыт для меня, — ободряюще улыбнулась она.

— Полагаюсь на тебя, старина.

— Я не подведу, Бенджамин, — кивнула Эзри.

Когда Эзри вышла из кабинета Сиско, внутри у нее все сжалось. Решительные в своих действиях и любящие Сиско Джадзия и Керзон отступили в глубь и в тень, а что же до самой Эзри… В своей компетентности советника она больше не была уверена, и дело, разумеется, было не в том, что Эзри только начинала пробовать себя на этом поприще перед объединением с симбионтом Дакс. Относительно успешная работа с приступами клаустрофобии Гарака, конечно, показала, что в целом она справляется со своими обязанностями, но явным оставалось и другое.

На деле Эзри самой не помешала бы сейчас помощь советника. 

С момента объединения и до сих пор пресловутый хаос в голове Эзри так и не успокоился. На смену удивительной наполненности, даже переполненности сознания — столько новых личностей, нового опыта, новых воспоминаний, переживаний, чужих привычек, понемногу превращавшихся в ее собственные — на нее обрушилось ощущение страшного одиночества и покинутости. Она поначалу думала, что разрыв с жизнью Эзри Тиган дался новой Эзри, Эзри Дакс, сравнительно легко, — это было верно. Но внутренняя обида: меня бросили на произвол судьбы, ничего не объяснили, не подготовили, а теперь не понимают; никто не виноват, конечно, но так уж вышло — свернулась внутри Эзри колючим комочком, притаилась внутри, где-то бок о бок с самим симбионтом Дакс на правах соседа — как видно, постоянного. Это было тяжело, и пытаться в таком состоянии рассуждать о проблемах других, разбираться в хитром устройстве сложных чужих личностей, толком не понимая при этом саму себя… Не самое удачное занятие — определенно так.

Во многом «советник Эзри Дакс», как хорошо понимала Эзри — самообман, попытка отвлечься, а также жест сочувствия и доверия со стороны Сиско: его очередное «ты справишься, старина».

“Что ж, Бен, — говорила она мысленно, — я действительно со всем справлюсь. Просто обязана это сделать”.

В медотсек Эзри вошла почти на цыпочках, упорно чувствуя, что, несмотря на распоряжение Сиско, лезет не в свое дело, ступает на запретную территорию. Там уже был Одо, он вполголоса беседовал с Баширом и, увидев ее, недовольно хмыкнул:

— Да тут целый консилиум собирается, как я вижу. Вы здесь в роли советника, верно, лейтенант?

— Пленный очнулся, — прервал его Башир, спешно направившись к смотровой кушетке.

Вейюн 6 действительно пришел в себя. Потерянно оглядевшись по сторонам, он остановил взгляд на Одо.

— Основатель, — едва слышно проговорил он. — Но как?..

— Вы бы молчали уж, радовались, что уцелели, и набирались сил. Вы куда нужнее Федерации — и Одо в том числе — живым, чем мертвым, — заметил Башир. — А еще лучше — живым и здоровым.

— Я нахожусь на «Терок Нор»?

— На ДК9, — поправила Эзри.

— Лейтенант Дакс. Конечно, — улыбнулся извиняюще Вейюн, бегло взглянув на ее лицо и на знаки ранга на воротнике. — Разумеется, ДК9, — повторил он, облегченно вздохнув и закрывая глаза.

***

…— Дефектный клон — и дефектный терминальный имплант. Подумай только, какое везение, — увлеченно объяснял Джулиан Эзри позднее за обедом, и его очередной монолог на тему медицины, казалось, было не остановить. — Эти их импланты имеют трехфазное действие, напоминающее о смертельной инъекции, что когда-то использовалась на Земле для опасных преступников, представляешь? Еще одно занятное совпадение — по крайней мере мои ассоциации были именно такими. Имплант самоуничтожился после извлечения, но я успел понять, что в нем три активных компонента. Первый из них — капсула с ядом, действующим на нервную систему и обеспечивающим паралич, только эта капсула и успела сработать, вещество я еще изучаю, его удалось изъять из организма достаточно быстро. Далее начинает свое действие механизм угнетения дыхания и сердцебиения, и параллельно в кровь выпускается еще один химический агент, обеспечивающий сверхбыстрое разложение тканей, чтобы уничтожить тело в кратчайшие сроки и оно не досталось противнику. Доминион хорошо оберегает свои секреты. По всей видимости, это вещество и уничтожило имплант при извлечении, но в тканях Вейюна 6 я этого реагента не обнаружил — только в самом импланте, едва успел взять хоть какую-то пробу, и то не уверен в стабильности единственного образца. Только представь себе: я возвращаюсь в медотсек, а там на месте стола — лужа дымящейся слизи какой-нибудь да еще и дыра в полу, быть может, — почему бы и нет, с Доминиона станется… Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Да-да, — рассеянно отозвалась Эзри. — Я немного задумалась о другом, это действительно так… Просто Вейюн меня узнал, Джулиан. Как думаешь, в Доминионе уже известно, что случилось с Дакс? 

— Боюсь представить, как скоро там узнают, что этот клон Вейюна все-таки жив, и что тогда начнется, — ответил Джулиан. — На месте Вейюна 7 я был бы от такого в настоящем бешенстве — а для нас это, ну… не очень хорошо. 

— «Не очень хорошо» языком твоей любимой статистики — это процентов семьдесят ставки на то, что ужасно огорченный Вейюн 7 найдет способ развеять ДК9 на молекулы в ближайшие сроки?

— Процентов восемьдесят шесть — восемьдесят семь с половиной, я бы сказал. Сотые и тысячные доли не будем трогать, иначе ты назовешь меня занудой, и остальные четырнадцать процентов оставим на то, что Вейюн 7 найдет другой неприятный для всех нас способ справиться с подобным стрессом. Отвлекаясь от Вейюнов, которых и без того стало слишком много, — ого, ты теперь снова пьешь рактаджино? Ты же совсем недавно говорила, что клингонский кофе просто ужасен.

— Раньше — говорила, да. Теперь вот понемногу привыкаю к этому вкусу, — кивнула Эзри, взглянув на свою кружку. — По крайней мере, я продолжаю его заказывать совершенно машинально, но меня хотя бы больше не тошнит.

— В тебе все больше от Дакс, — сказал Джулиан. — И не в рактаджино дело, конечно. Глаза совсем как у Джадзии… — тень тоски, если не боли, промелькнула по его лицу, но Джулиан быстро справился с собой. — Извини, Эзри. Понимаю, что это уже совсем не научно — да и не по-дружески. 

Эзри кивнула. Она все понимала, но как будто от понимания становилось легче.

— Думаешь, Вейюн 6 мог узнать обо мне не от разведки? — как можно спокойнее вернулась она к прежней теме.

— Спроси его самого об этом, — пожал плечами Джулиан. — Ворта вообще занятный объект изучения, нужно пользоваться моментом и возможностью общаться с ним, пока его не забрали на Землю — мы можем его больше и не увидеть. Не сказал бы, впрочем, что буду скучать, но любые медотчеты Звездного флота, даже самые подробные, — не то же самое, что контакт с живым пациентом из Гамма-квадранта. Может, Вейюнов и развелось многовато, но как врач я очень рад, что один из них здесь и готов сотрудничать.

— Разумеется. Бенджамин как раз дал мне распоряжение поработать в качестве советника с ним и с…

— ...С Одо? Это очень даже имеет смысл. Состояние Вейюна уже стабильно, сегодня он перейдет из медотсека под надзор службы безопасности. Сможешь с ним поговорить в изоляторе. Как его лечащий врач официально разрешаю.

— Беседовать нужно непременно аккуратно и особо не волнуя и не нервируя, — понимающе улыбнулась Эзри, отхлебнув кофе.

— Именно.

В изоляторе Вейюна разместили, разумеется, одного — другие камеры для заключенных здесь пустовали. Ему действительно стало гораздо лучше — настолько, что он сидел на койке за силовым полем и что-то набирал на ПАДДе, близко поднеся его к лицу. Освещение было приглушено, ярче всего светился монитор ПАДДа, отбрасывая синеватые отблески на руки и лицо Вейюна и заставляя фиолетовые глаза фосфоресцировать, как бывает у ночных животных.

— Снова вы, лейтенант, — проговорил Вейюн, когда Эзри подошла к силовому полю его камеры. — Приятно видеть, что вы живы, здоровы и восстановлены в должности.

— Откуда вам известно, что я — Дакс?

Вейюн оторвал взгляд от ПАДДа.

— Я понимаю, о чем вы подумали. Разведка Доминиона очень хороша, но я не видел вас раньше. Вас… — он сделал паузу: ждал имени.

Какой цирк, подумала она. Наверняка ему и имя известно.

— Эзри.

— Эзри, — повторил Вейюн, приветливо улыбнувшись, и чуть склонил набок голову, рассматривая собеседницу. — Рад знакомству. Предвижу, что вы как раз рады не особо.

— Вы определенно стали честнее, — все же отметила Эзри.

— Вы ведь цените в окружающих прямолинейность, не так ли? 

— А, так это работают профессиональные навыки дипломата и ваши знания о психологическом профиле Дакс, — ядовито ответила Эзри.

— В том числе, — спокойно признал Вейюн. — Но еще я обещал Одо быть предельно откровенным с людьми Федерации. Вам сложно представить, что я могу не лгать?

— По правде говоря, да.

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Вейюн. — Но от моей честности сейчас зависит моя жизнь и судьба этой войны, верно? Я никогда не причинил бы зла Одо и больше не обману его доверие. Перед вашим приходом я записывал кодовую информацию по текущему расположению войск Доминиона для капитана Сиско, и, если вы не против, то я хотел бы вернуться к этому занятию.

— Я здесь как раз по распоряжению капитана Сиско и не займу у вас много времени.

— Это меняет дело, — Вейюн отложил ПАДД, сплел пальцы рук на коленях и поднял на Эзри странно светящиеся глаза. — Чем могу помочь? Не сочтите меня невежливым, просто дорога каждая минута.

— Вы передадите все необходимые данные правительству Федерации на Земле, у вас будет такая возможность.

— О, не сомневаюсь: там, на Земле, от меня узнают все, что только захотят, — голос Вейюна дрогнул.

— Вы боитесь?

— Если со мной на допросах будет Основатель, Одо, то мне нечего бояться, к тому же земляне известны своим милосердием даже за пределами Альфа-квадранта. Однако я вовсе не исключаю возможности нападения на конвойное судно и могу просто не дожить до прибытия на Землю — или даже до ближайшего штаба Звездного Флота, о чем и говорить, — вот и хотелось бы подстраховать нас всех на случай чего-то подобного.

Эзри не знала, что на это ответить. Неловкое молчание затянулось.

— Вы узнали все, что вам было нужно? — спросил Вейюн. 

— Да. Мне нужно было понять, можно ли доверять вам.

— Могу ли я узнать ваше мнение на этот счет, советник?

— Вы так же изворотливы, как и прежде — и ничем не отличаетесь в этом смысле от других Вейюнов. Вы прибыли сюда благодаря обману и ловко ушли от ответа на вопрос, который я задала в самом начале разговора. Мои выводы яснее ясного.

Лицо Вейюна постепенно каменело, становясь все жестче с каждым ее словом. 

— У меня очень хороший слух, Эзри, и отличная память, — холодно и сдержанно ответил он. — И, в конце концов, наблюдательность — часть моего предназначения. Все ворты проницательны, мы умеем подмечать детали и верно оценивать других. Вы спросили, откуда мне было известно, что вы — Дакс. Ну что ж, пожалуйста. Интонации вашего голоса. Знаки отличия у вас на воротничке. Трилл на станции, в командном составе. Мне… Моему предшественнику докладывали о смерти Джадзии, но не о гибели симбионта Дакс — оставалось просто сложить факты вместе и логически оценить их. Не торопитесь делать обо мне выводы только потому, что я задел вашу самооценку. Вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас называли старым именем — Эзри, тем, что вы носили до соединения с симбионтом; я вам неприятен, но вы ни разу не поправили меня. «Лейтенант», даже «советник», «Дакс» — вам куда приятнее простое и привычное «Эзри», потому что важно знать, что окружающие по-прежнему видят именно вас, а не кого-то другого? — не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил все с той же жесткостью: — Мне это более чем знакомо, поверьте. Не обманывайте себя. В этом помещении лжец один, и на сей раз это не я, Эзри.

— С вами опасно иметь дело, — заметила Эзри после некоторой заминки. — В этом вы от своих предшественников тоже точно не отличаетесь. 

— Возможно. А быть может, я просто понимаю вас. По крайней мере в том, что мне так же хочется, чтобы, глядя в мою сторону, окружающие видели именно меня, а не кого-то еще, — в голосе Вейюна 6 прозвучала явная обида.

— И кого же мне следует видеть перед собой? — спросила Эзри. 

— Я Вейюн 6, ваш сторонник в этой войне. Для Доминиона — дезертир и предатель, достойный лишь смерти. Вы можете видеть то, что желаете видеть, но я был бы бесконечно рад, если бы в ваших глазах я оставался Вейюном 6 — и только. Если бы вы знали, как мне хочется, чтобы обстоятельства нашего разговора оказались совсем другими.

— Мне тоже хотелось бы этого, — согласилась Эзри, несколько смягчаясь. — Вам что-нибудь принести, Вейюн 6?

— Если можно, одеяло. Вас это не затруднит? Меня до сих пор знобит после той части наших с Одо приключений, которая связана с ледяной кометой.

Он виновато улыбался, как бы извиняясь за доставленные неудобства — ни следа от недавней холодной жесткости. Эзри взяла термоодеяло с койки в соседней камере.

— Может быть, нужно просто повысить температуру в помещении?

— Боюсь, это не поможет, мои ощущения слишком похожи на психосоматические — разве не из-за таких деталей в частности ко мне и приставили советника? — в голосе Вейюна мелькнула нотка горькой иронии. — И я все еще очень слаб, к сожалению. Надеюсь, одеяло поможет согреться, и я даже смогу хоть немного поспать. Я просто измотан, нужно отдохнуть, вот и все. 

Эзри нахмурилась. Для передачи предмета нужно было снять на время силовое поле и войти в камеру.

Вейюн понял причину ее колебаний. Он с трудом встал с места, опираясь на стену, подошел к полю. Отпустив опору, с усилием расправил плечи. Гордая изящная осанка, вскинутый подбородок — и болезненная хрупкость, странное и какое-то очаровывающее сочетание высокомерия и уязвимости.

— Вы и правда думаете, что я попытаюсь на вас напасть? — тихо спросил он.

Самый настоящий укол стыда — да он издевается? Эзри, недовольно поджав губы, выключила защиту. Принимая одеяло, Вейюн пошатнулся, ухватившись за нее, и Эзри пришлось инстинктивно сжать его плечи, чтобы он не упал — они действительно зябко вздрагивали. 

Провокация это была или нет, но никакой угрозы она не почувствовала. Эзри почувствовала иное: смущение, прилив жалости и болезненно-сильный жар его тела, ощутимый даже через одежду — впрочем, кто же знает, какая там у ворт обычная температура. Если это провокация, мелькнуло в голове у Эзри, то она довольно удачная. Вейюн 6 фактически в ее объятиях, — ужас-то какой! — и самая выгодная для него эмоциональная реакция определенно достигнута.

— Спасибо, — отстранившись, Вейюн слабо пожал ее руку горячими пальцами и отступил подальше от поля.

Когда Эзри также сделала шаг назад и включила поле, он слегка поклонился ей, прежде чем снова сесть на койку — осторожные, замедленные действия сломанной машины — и взяться за ПАДД.

— До свидания, Эзри. Боюсь, наша следующая встреча не будет скорой.

Эзри кивнула ему на прощание и ушла в смешанных чувствах. В ту ночь ей снились тяжелые, мутные сны, забывшиеся к утру. Кошмары часто снились Эзри после соединения, стали привычной частью ее жизни. Но отчего-то она была почти уверена, что жутковатое лиловое свечение полуслепых глаз, видевших ее насквозь, на этот раз имело место в ее снах — и место не последнее.

***

Пожалуй, Одо доверял Вейюну 6 действительно больше, чем требовалось. За недолгое время их знакомства он успел действительно сильно привязаться к ворте, ощущая личную ответственность за него.

— Он дважды спас мне жизнь и рискнул всем, чтобы оказаться здесь и помочь нам, добровольно превратился из-за этого в изгоя и лишился всего, что имел, а теперь мне говорят, будто я не могу отправиться с ним на Землю?! — бушевал Одо в кабинете Сиско, когда его просьба сопровождать Вейюна была отклонена.

— Таково решение Верховного командования, ни у кого из нас нет полномочий его оспорить, — попытался мягко возразить прибывший с ближайшей базы Звездного Флота конвойный лейтенант.

— Лейтенант Кормак, полагаю, Одо имеет полное право просить о подобной услуге, так как это его пленный, — заметил Сиско. — Поездка на Землю в качестве благодарности за предоставление Федерации ценного информанта — цена совсем небольшая. Я повторно свяжусь с командованием, Одо.

— Думаю, от этого не будет пользы, капитан. Я уже понял, что здесь происходит, — Одо с вызовом скрестил на груди руки. — Из Вейюна 6 хотят сделать очередную подопытную крысу. Спасти от преследования Доминиона — и выпотрошить морально — да и физически! — на Земле — вот к чему все идет.

— Одо! — возмутился Сиско.

— Прошу прощения, капитан Сиско, сэр. Лейтенант, — Одо подчеркнуто вежливо кивнул, резко развернулся на каблуках и вышел из кабинета.

Эзри, приставленная наблюдать, вышла в коридор за ним. Разумеется, зол Одо был страшно — вокруг метаморфа, казалось, воздух так и искрился. Эзри инстинктивно держалась на расстоянии, но Одо, разумеется, на нее отреагировал.

— Советник, надеюсь, вы не собираетесь устанавливать за мной слежку? — недовольно кинул ей Одо через плечо.

— Нет, Одо. Я просто хотела вас предостеречь. Я думаю, вы близки к тому, чтобы натворить глупостей.

Одо остановился, обернулся к ней, посмотрел изучающе, нависнув над маленькой в сравнении с ним Эзри, как грозная хищная птица.

— Если вы все еще Дакс, то прекрасно поймете мои грядущие глупости, — сказал он.

С момента объединения Эзри постоянно сталкивалась с этим — изучающие взгляды, маленькие проверки. Измерение доли Дакс в бывшей Эзри Тиган.

Кто бы знал, как она чувствовала себя в такие моменты.

— Да, пойму. Просто будьте осторожнее, — сказала Эзри. — Удачи, Одо.

На этом они расстались — и едва ли какая-либо иная попытка Эзри побеседовать с Одо оказалась более успешной, чем эта. Не было сомнений: метаморф отправится на Землю вне зависимости от того, возьмут его на борт конвойного корабля или нет. И Эзри вовсе не собиралась мешать этому. Меньше всего на свете Одо хотел, чтобы кто-то лишний раз разделил его прежнюю судьбу лабораторного образца — а такое вполне могло грозить Вейюну 6, вмешайся в его дело сейчас Секция 31. Да и ворта Доминиона на Земле… За Вейюном в этой поездке определенно стоило приглядеть. Одо, конечно, тоже не помешал бы какой-никакой контроль, но пока Эзри решила, что особых поводов для беспокойства все-таки нет. Она не стала напрашиваться к ним в сопровождающие, да и Сиско не счел это нужным: все уже успокоились насчет того, что Одо действительно и в этот раз разберется сам. Вейюна 6 на станции он оберегал ревностно, и был очень мягок и внимателен с ним (по меркам, вообще применимым к Одо, конечно), пусть и держал все время в изоляторе — просто из соображений здравой осторожности. Когда они вместе отправились на борт корабля, что должен был отвезти Одо и Вейюна на Землю, Эзри была при этом и отметила: Одо пропустил Вейюна 6 в шлюз вперед себя, тот замешкался — и Одо ободряюще приобнял его плечи совершенно отеческим и непривычным для сдержанного метаморфа жестом. В ответном взгляде Вейюна было столько немой благодарности, что казалось, он вот-вот расплачется — но таких ярких проявлений чувств ни за одним из Вейюнов не водилось. Ясно было то, что за внешним спокойствием Вейюна 6 скрывалось более чем достаточно страха и одиночества, что только Одо, наверное, и был от этого хоть каким-то спасением. 

У Эзри сжалось сердце. Может, от Вейюна 6 и становилось не по себе, может, он и был опасен, и его присутствие на станции грозило неприятностями более существенными, чем вся польза, которую можно было извлечь из сложившихся обстоятельств — как бы то ни было, она жалела Вейюна 6.

Жалела даже больше, чем саму себя.

***

Возвращение с Земли было достаточно быстрым — не прошло и двух месяцев. Эзри отправилась к стыковочному шлюзу вместе с Кирой встретить Одо и Вейюна 6. 

— То, что ты здесь, со мной, — сказала Кира, пока они ждали в коридоре, — выглядит довольно иронично.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? Ох, — поняла Эзри. — Нет же, как тебе в голову вообще могло…

— За время отъезда Одо и Вейюна 6 ты подняла, наверное, весь материал о вортах в наших архивах, — Кира лукаво улыбалась. 

— А тебе-то откуда знать, Нерис? — сердито подбоченилась Эзри.

— И еще ты сама прожужжала все уши Джулиану на тему Гамма-квадранта, плюс у него теперь наконец постоянно есть кто-то, готовый выслушивать всю эту научную медицинскую ерунду на языке доктора Джулиана Башира, который никакому универсальному переводчику не подвластен. Даже Джадзия не была в этом плане настолько терпелива, хоть они с доктором и дружили, и оба ученые. 

— Что тебе наболтал Джулиан? — возмутилась Эзри. — Вот ведь предатель… Я работаю с Вейюном 6 как советник, выполняя приказ капитана, неужели не ясно? И мне не хватает информации о его расе и многих ее особенностях для полноценной работы… Да и его самого на станции сейчас не хватает, знаешь ли, для… Наглядности. Я работаю с ними обоими, с ним и с Одо. Хотя с Одо это довольно непросто, конечно.

— Уж могу представить, каково быть советником Одо, — улыбнулась Кира. — А с Вейюном, выходит, проще?

— Не знаю… Но думаю, мы с ним просто понимаем друг друга, в каком-то смысле, — очень неохотно, но Эзри примирялась с этой мыслью все больше.

— Вот как? В смысле, понимаете как трилл и ворта, в плане, эээ… Множественности личности или как еще это назвать? — догадалась Кира. — Надо же. Никогда не думала ни о чем таком.

— Вот и я не думала, — пробормотала Эзри. — Зато теперь думаю чуть ли не постоянно.

Шлюзовый люк открылся, и она внутренне отметила, что рада встрече. После обмена приветствиями Одо и Кира, приобнявшись, пошли вперед. Эзри и Вейюн последовали за ними, держась чуть поодаль.

— Вы плохо выглядите, — сказала Эзри Вейюну, тут же мысленно ругнув себя.

Отличное начало разговора, Эзри. Просто замечательное.

— Я очень устал, — признал Вейюн, вымученно улыбнувшись. — Прямо неловко, что вы всегда видите меня… таким, советник; я привык выглядеть в глазах окружающих более достойно. К тому же кое-что случилось. Вернее, случится на днях. Все эти бесконечные допросы и без того ужасно изматывают, и… — он замешкался, опустил глаза; зрачки заметались; он явно был испуган.

— Вейюн?.. — тихо позвала его Эзри.

— В числе прочей информации я сообщил Звездному Флоту координаты доминионского объекта клонирования на Рондаке III, — с усилием проговорил он, поднимая на нее печальный взгляд.

— Ох. Я верно понимаю, что это…

— Предприятие, где производят ворт. В частности, именно там находится прототип Вейюна и резервные копии... 

— Вы… Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — неожиданно для самой себя выпалила Эзри.

— Мы уже беседовали с Одо, и пришли к выводу, что операция по устранению этого объекта — верное и необходимое решение, — Вейюн остановился, глядя на нее в недоумении. — Это фактически обезглавит действующую объединенную армию Доминиона и его сторонников. 

— Я имею в виду, поговорить о твоих чувствах по этому поводу, — сказала Эзри. — Не о стратегически верном решении, а о… Твоем почти самоубийстве?

— Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в дела советника и его пациента, но не думаю, что такие разговоры — это хорошая идея, — заметил Одо, обернувшись к ним. — В любом случае, решение об уничтожении объекта на Рондаке III вряд ли подлежит обсуждению, хотя оно не из приятных.

— Я не говорю о том, что решение командования стоит оспаривать, — возразила Эзри. — Просто это ведь означает… Сколько живут ворты, Вейюн?

— Клон обычно живет около пятидесяти земных лет, если замена не требуется раньше — теперь это не военная тайна Доминиона. В моем случае общий срок выйдет куда меньше, чем это в целом возможно, но это ведь чудо, что я жив до сих пор? Чудо перестает быть чудом, если его время затягивается. 

— Пойдем поговорим, Вейюн 6, — Эзри схватила его за рукав, решительно потянула по коридору, обгоняя Одо с Кирой. Вейюн подчинился, вопросительно оглянулся на Одо — тот тоже был удивлен, да и Кира лишь плечами пожала. 

Да что там. Эзри и сама себя пока не понимала — до обидного частое состояние в ее случае.

В голокомнате, которую она использовала для сеансов с Гараком, Эзри настроила режим медитации, устроилась на преобразованном полу посреди ночного пейзажа, призывно помахала Вейюну рукой. 

— Я не знала, какой из режимов окажется для тебя самым комфортным, но предположила, что подойдет неяркое освещение, простор, звездное небо. Ты, наверное, давно не бывал в лесу? Многим нравится выбираться на природу, это успокаивает и расслабляет. Я решила, что это место точно подойдет лучше, чем медотсек или изолятор — еще чего не хватало. И сколько длился ваш полет сюда? Дней десять в направлении станции? Природа и простор — то, что нужно, — Эзри живо представила, как ощущала бы себя при столь дальнем перелете, и с трудом подавила приступ липкой, удушливой тошноты. Космическая болезнь — очередной подарочек, из числа многих других, преподнесенных соединением. 

— Эзри, — растерянно оглядываясь вокруг, Вейюн выглядел очень озадаченным. — Это все прекрасно, спасибо, но, если честно, такое чувство, что успокоиться сейчас нужно тебе. 

— Ты прав, — согласилась Эзри, закусив губу от неловкости и досады. — Мне кое-что напомнила история с Рондаком III. Кое-что очень личное, слишком личное… Быть может, зря я это связываю.

Немного поколебавшись, Вейюн сел на траву рядом с ней. 

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он.

Это было странно — как резко что-то оборвалось внутри Эзри, когда заговорили о Рондаке III, как свежо и ярко отозвались воспоминания из прошлой жизни, как страстно ей захотелось немедленно поделиться этим с кем-то — и Вейюн казался на удивление подходящей кандидатурой.

В конце концов, это ведь он был причиной всплеска ее эмоций. Эзри вздохнула, зажмурилась, внутренне собралась — открыла глаза и заговорила вновь, лишь почувствовав, как наконец перестали нервно дрожать ресницы.

— Симбионты живут очень долго, в разы дольше триллов, по сравнению с любым из своих носителей Дакс — почти бессмертное существо — как и ворты практически бессмертны за счет клонов. Как-то раз я… То есть Джадзия чуть не отказалась от этого. Она могла бы стать последней из Дакс. 

— Я могу быть последним Вейюном из-за миссии на Рондаке III. Понимаю, почему ты говоришь мне об этом. Моему бессмертию пришел конец — как тут не вспомнить о том, как Дакс едва не лишился собственного? Но почему Джадзия хотела отказаться от будущих жизней для симбионта? Насколько я знаю, она была мудрой и жизнелюбивой личностью, сложно представить, что могло подтолкнуть ее к подобному решению. 

— Джадзия встретила кое-кого… Одну женщину, тоже соединенного трилла. Дакс уже любил ее однажды, он был мужем прежнего носителя этого симбионта, и чувство никуда не делось. Симбионт Кан сменил носительницу, и Дакс — тоже, но Ленара Кан все еще оставалась той, кто был дорог Дакс. В Кан был влюблен ее прежний супруг, Торайас Дакс — и ее полюбила Джадзия, сохранившая частицу Торайаса в себе. Связь с партнером, а тем более супругом из прежней жизни, запретна для соединенных триллов. Если бы Дакс и Кан остались вместе, для Джадзии это означало бы изгнание из общества триллов — и смерть Дакс, когда умрет Джадзия. Никаких носителей больше. 

— Понимаю. Было непросто решиться на такую связь. 

— Как и тебе — рассказать о координатах Рондака III. Это в некотором роде действительно самоубийство. И потом, другие ворты…. 

— Они даже не появились на свет. Это просто генетический материал. Резервные копии, всего лишь мясо без разума и духа. Я стараюсь думать о них так. 

— Но не получается. 

— Не получается, — подтвердил печально Вейюн. — Все же наши истории мало похожи, Эзри. Джадзия поставила на карту только свою судьбу и жизнь Дакс, а также судьбу Кан, допустим, я же лишаю будущей жизни себя, Вейюна 7 и сотни других ворт. Но это поможет выиграть войну, так что жертвы более чем оправданы — да и жертвы ли это? Я сейчас не на Рондаке III, и никому там не приходится смотреть в глаза. Точно так же мне никогда не придется оправдываться перед теми верными слугами Доминиона, которых я уже убил — не своими руками, но своими словами и действиями. От этого немного легче. 

— Дакс тоже не смог бы посмотреть с укором на Джадзию из-за случая с Кан. У него и глаз-то нет для такого, — невесело усмехнулась Эзри. — Хотя это был наш общий выбор. Скорее даже выбор Дакс прежде, чем Джадзии — пусть чувства мне сейчас и говорят иное. Что тогда произошло? Дело было в симбионтах Дакс и Кан — или в триллах Джадзии и Ленаре? Видимо, как обычно, все вместе и разом, но это всякий раз такая дикая смесь… С Кан в любом случае уже все кончено, но Дакс в целом — просто кладезь таких историй. Я не всегда могу понять, что во мне творится и кто именно берет верх в том или ином случае. Торайас? Эмони? Одрид? Может, вообще Лила, первая из носителей Дакс? Временами кажется, что я вообще никогда не смогу разобраться, — Эзри осеклась, сообразив, насколько разоткровенничалась.

— Капитан Сиско знает о твоих трудностях? — спросил Вейюн после небольшой паузы.

— Бенджамин верит, что я справлюсь. Не хотелось бы подвести его.

— Ты справишься.

— Спасибо… Даже если это сказано просто для утешения. Можешь не пытаться доказать свою искренность.

Вейюн ничего не ответил — только слабо улыбнулся ей. Эзри не хотелось думать, насколько эта улыбка — всего лишь дань вежливости и сколько в ней настоящего сочувствия. Теперь можно было просто помолчать, слушая мерный шелест иллюзорной листвы, которой касался ночной лесной ветер — игра голопрограммы с вентиляцией и примесь поддельного лесного аромата. Почему-то в этом молчании не ощущалось никакой неловкости.

***

Итак, советник Эзри Дакс определенно не справлялась. Удача в случае с клаустрофобией Гарака оставалась именно… Единичной удачей? 

Хорошо, иные маленькие победы все же были. Услуги консультанта-психолога были достаточно востребованы на станции. Всевозможные межвидовые и межрасовые контакты — и их последствия во всем богатстве вариантов. Вспышки тревожности. Приливы тоски. Начальные стадии депрессии. Элементарные ссоры, стрессы, профессиональное выгорание, бессонница… У Эзри получалось помогать обитателям «Дальнего космоса 9» — и самостоятельно, и в дуэте с Баширом, выписывавшим лекарства при необходимости, но о Вейюна 6 все совершенно ломалось — ломалось каждый раз.

В его присутствии в пациента как будто превращалась сама Эзри.

Это раздражало и беспокоило ее, и одновременно становилось легче — словно очередной застарелый шрам разглаживался после каждой новой встречи. У Вейюна были такие же старые глаза, как у нее самой после соединения, и опыт пяти прошлых жизней за плечами — тяжелый, непрошеный опыт. Этот опыт становился особенно трудной ношей при том факте, что жизнь шестого клона была еще совсем коротка — всего несколько месяцев в постоянной скрытности, одиночестве и попытках примириться с новой особенностью — сомнениями, отказом следовать пути своих богов и народа. Эзри хотелось помочь Вейюну больше, чем всем другим своим подопечным. Не хотелось сознаваться самой себе в этом, но ей казалось, что если Вейюн 6 приживется на станции, окончательно приживется и сама Эзри.

Опыт Джадзии, имевшей дело с прошлыми Вейюнами и не доверявшей очередному из них, понемногу становился все меньшей помехой. Вейюна 6 больше не держали в изоляторе, поселили на станции в жилом блоке — правда, в малонаселенной его части, и понемногу Одо даже ослабил охрану — в целях безопасности самого Вейюна пара сотрудников, подчиненных Одо, все время присматривали за ним на Променаде и в коридорах жилого сектора. Два раза в неделю Вейюн и Эзри в порядке обязательных сеансов обедали вместе в реплимате, и рука Эзри с каждым разом все реже инстинктивно дергалась время от времени в направлении фазера.

Разумеется, Вейюн такие ее рефлексы замечал, но по большей части старался не показывать своего огорчения. Оно все равно проскальзывало; Эзри была убеждена: Вейюн давал понять, что ему неприятны ее опасения, совершенно намеренно. Вейюн, по всей видимости, вообще демонстрировал свои настоящие чувства ровно настолько, насколько ему это было выгодно, сохраняя в целом маску ровной и спокойной вежливости. Эзри могла это понять — она и сама отчасти была такой. Но это, разумеется, все равно раздражало.

— Мы так ни к чему не придем, — как-то рассерженно сказала ему Эзри.

— О чем ты? — Вейюн смотрел на нее взглядом, полным абсолютно детского недоумения. 

Привыкший хорошо «читать» других, в моменты, когда Вейюн все же категорически не понимал окружающих, он принимал вид совершенно беспомощный, как у потерявшегося ребенка — только на мгновения, обезоруживающие и совершенно невыносимые мгновения.

— В идеале я должна доносить до Бенджамина и остальных мысль, что ты безопасен. Помочь тебе окончательно адаптироваться, а окружающим — привыкнуть к тебе. Но у тебя какие-то свои планы насчет пребывания на станции, верно?

— Я не понимаю.

— Ты все прекрасно понимаешь. С тебя стащить эту маску спокойствия можно только вместе с кожей, как я вижу, — фыркнула Эзри. — О чем ты все время думаешь? О том, как вернуться в Гамма-квадрант и затащить Одо в червоточину следом за собой?

— Эзри…

— Я видела, как ты смотришь в иллюминаторы, на червоточину.

Вейюн неожиданно рассмеялся — тихо и явно с облегчением.

— О нет, — покачал он головой. — Ты неверно все поняла. То есть ты совершенно права в том, что я часто погружен в свои мысли — но разве в простой задумчивости есть что-то дурное? Мне нечем себя занять, вот и все. Одо говорит, что однажды на станции подберут мне место, если я захочу остаться, а пока что… У людей есть поговорка: безделье — игрушка дьявола, ох, как я хорошо понимаю ее теперь! Что до иллюминаторов… Я говорил об этом с доктором Баширом и шефом О’Брайеном, они согласны мне помочь, что невероятно мило с их стороны.

— Помочь в чем?

— Слабое зрение. Я часто думаю о том, чего лишен мой народ, и после того похода в голокамеру, к примеру, мне захотелось иметь возможность полюбоваться звездами вместе с тобой. Ты говорила, что космическое пространство и ночное небо выглядят очень красиво и умиротворяюще. Мне так жаль, что я до сих пор не знаю, что это значит. 

— О, — только и сказала Эзри и поспешила запить рактаджино возникшую неудобную паузу.

Еще и горло разом пересохло как будто, да что же такое.

— Я сказал что-то не то? — забеспокоился Вейюн.

— Ты добавил, что хотел бы любоваться звездами именно в моей компании. Ничего такого, просто это слишком… Похоже на попытку ухаживания? — предположила Эзри.

— Извини, что смутил тебя. Просто я не думаю, что кто-то еще на станции согласится оказаться со мной один на один в гололюксе — да и вообще в любом закрытом помещении. Большинство здесь уверено, что я плююсь ядом или тайком убиваю щеночков в свободное время, которого у меня еще и слишком много — что-то в этом духе, — Вейюн горько усмехнулся. — Не могу сказать, что не заслуживаю такого восприятия, но... В общем, если кто и согласится, то выйдет все равно ужасно неловко — и для меня, и для этого несчастного добровольца.

— И просто постоять полюбоваться звездами у окна с кем-нибудь на пару тоже не очень выйдет, — подтвердила Эзри, в свою очередь невольно улыбнувшись. — Представляю тебя за этим занятием в компании, скажем, того же Майлза.

— Я всегда могу обратиться с любой проблемой к Одо, но стараюсь лишний раз его не беспокоить. Да и вы с Кирой не одобрите такого, я думаю.

— Не одобрим, — согласилась Эзри. — Каждая — по своей причине.

— Как же я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — облегченно вздохнул Вейюн. — Так ты поможешь мне? Красота — все такое же непостижимое для меня понятие, особенно красота того, чего я не могу ни увидеть, ни услышать, разумеется.

— Конечно, — Эзри ободряюще сжала его руку, лежавшую на столе. — Я с удовольствием посмотрю с тобой на звезды — само собой, когда ты сможешь их увидеть.

По тому, как надолго задержался взгляд Вейюна на руке, которой она коснулась, Эзри поняла, что снова облажалась. 

С ним нужна была хоть какая-то дистанция, но дистанции почему-то не работали, упорно сокращаясь до абсолютного нуля. Эзри буквально видела, как Джадзия выразительно выгибает бровь и разводит руками: «Не оглядывайся на меня и ничего не спрашивай. Куда бы ты там ни катилась, Эзри, ты предупреждена обо всем, о чем только можно. Сама отвечай за последствия, ясно?»

Что там было в пособии для соединенных триллов про бесценный опыт, многовековую мудрость, помощь и поддержку из прошлых жизней? Ну-ну. Впрочем, и ладно, подумала Эзри. Отступать все равно было некуда.

— Кстати о красоте, — с нарочитым воодушевлением обратилась Эзри к Вейюну. — Ты интересовался музыкой, а до сих пор ни разу не был у Вика. Пора бы нам это исправить.

— Ого! — Вейюн заметно оживился. — Я думал, что голопрограмма Вика Фонтейна — развлечение только для круга избранных доктора Башира.

— Если и так, то ты определенно входишь в этот круг как его самый интересный на данный момент пациент. Как насчет шести часов вечера в четверг? 

Вейюн ответил не сразу. 

— Три встречи вместо стандартных двух сеансов на неделе, — заметил он наконец. — Да еще и два дня встреч подряд, вернее, дневной сеанс — и вечер дня следующего. Вас это не утомит, советник?

В его голосе проскользнул осторожный холодок — шаг назад. Очередной зыбкий барьер готовился рассыпаться в пыль. Дистанции не работают — просто повторила себе Эзри.

— Нисколько не утомит, — очень серьезно ответила она, глядя Вейюну прямо в глаза, и добавила более расслабленно: — У Вика нечто вроде дресс-кода, советую перед походом к нему заглянуть в ателье к Гараку, он поможет тебе подготовиться.

— По-моему, Гарак хочет как-нибудь ночью перерезать мне горло, — поделился Вейюн, понизив голос и несколько театрально оглядевшись. — Или задушить, или пристрелить, быть может — просто так, осторожности ради.

— Едва ли не половина станции, похоже, время от времени думает то же самое — каждый про Гарака и себя, — усмехнулась Эзри. — Зловещий Гарак в виде ночного кошмара и как причина для паранойи — это абсолютная норма среди здешних обитателей.

— Вот и я всегда считал, что быть параноиком при определенных обстоятельствах совершенно нормально, — пробормотал Вейюн.

Можно было только облегченно посмеяться и пить кофе дальше, попутно обсуждая станционные страшилки — Гарак, впрочем, оставался среди них самой яркой. Это было совершенно прекрасно на фоне того, что война еще не закончилась, хотя последние операции Звездного Флота повернули ее к скорой вынужденной капитуляции Доминиона — первой за две тысячи лет его существования, и никогда еще вокруг станции не было такого тесного скопления оберегавших ее кораблей — большее количество охраняло только далекую Землю. Что может быть лучше, чем в таких условиях болтать за кружкой кофе о жутковатом портном с темным прошлым, вечно окруженным ореолом таинственности? 

Правильно — только провести вечер в атмосфере шестидесятых годов двадцатого века Земли, слушая джаз.

Но прежде — Гарак, конечно, Гарак и его ателье. 

***

— Ты просто как ребенок, — Эзри была почти возмущена, но при этом ее душил смех. — Кто вот только сегодня в реплимате спрашивал меня, а не многовато ли три встречи на неделе? Это точно был Вейюн 6, как ты считаешь? 

— Я вовсе не веду себя как ребенок, — возразил Вейюн нервно, но уголки его губ вздрагивали улыбкой, выдавая насмешливую игру, что он затеял. — Ворт-детей вообще не бывает. 

— Как-то я сомневаюсь в этом, — выразила Эзри сомнение. — Ну вот мы и пришли к вратам ада, — она сделала театральный жест в направлении входа в ателье Гарака. — Ты войдешь первый, или сначала мне?

— Дамы — вперед, — изящно склонился Вейюн.

— Не то презренный трус, не то истинный джентльмен, — вздохнула Эзри. — Эй, — добавила она уже серьезно. — Тебе ведь ничего здесь на самом деле не угрожает. 

— Разумеется, не угрожает, раз со мной офицер Звездного Флота с фазером наготове, — выгнул бровь Вейюн. — Надеюсь, ты включила режим поражения.

— Вейюн!

— Ладно-ладно, — он примирительно поднял ладони и даже вошел в ателье первым. Кого они обманывали: “ничего не угрожает” — в случае Вейюна 6 вряд ли так можно было сказать про любое место в Галактике.

В аду пахло дорогим парфюмом, свежими чистыми тканями и было пестро от нарядов — готовых, полуготовых и еще только раскроенных, выполненных в разных фасонах и в соответствии со всем разнообразием культурных традиций станции. Гарак колдовал над очередным своим творением у стола раскроя, скользя вокруг, словно юркая ящерица хаал, что водится на Трилле близ подземных озер Хранителей.

— Вот так гости, — Гарак замер изящной статуей, увидев вошедших. — Чем могу быть обязан? — он чуть сощурил свои огромные пронзительные глаза. — Вейюн, надо же. Признаться, я очень ждал вас.

— Ждали — меня?

— Кого же еще, — Гарак стремительно оказался рядом, встав почти вплотную к Вейюну, из-за чего тот на какие-то мгновения напряженно сжался. — У меня определенно накопились к вам… Так скажем, вопросы… моды и стиля.

— Это наверняка очень интересно, Гарак, — усмехнулась Эзри. — А меня тоже можно просветить?

— Разумеется, советник Дакс, — речь Гарака, как обычно, текла ручейком вязкого меда, в котором в любой момент могло попасться смертельно опасное острое стекло. — Необычайно приятно видеть дипломата Доминиона не в сопровождении головорезов, лишенных чувства вкуса — от таких клиентов никакой пользы, только одни огорчения, да и не думаю, что кому-то из джем’хадар может добавить обаяния хорошо сшитый жакет.

— Я не дипломат Доминиона больше, — поправил его Вейюн.

— Пожалуй, об этом я слышал, но кто же вы теперь?.. — Гарак выждал минутку и бойко продолжил, так и не услышав ответа: — Раз вы говорите, что больше не связаны с Доминионом, значит, хотели бы сменить и свою, так скажем, униформу?

— Вообще-то мы пришли, чтобы попросить вас снять мерки для смокинга, Гарак, — сказала Эзри. — Я пригласила Вейюна 6 на вечер к Вику Фонтейну. Однако ваша идея насчет избавления от униформы очень хороша, ты сам так не думаешь? — спросила она Вейюна.

— Пожалуй, что это было бы правильно, — согласился он. — Ворты, каждый из нас, придерживаются, как правило, лишь одного вида одежды на службе и носят постоянный комплект: Основатели ценят постоянство, хоть это и может показаться странным, учитывая природу Меняющихся, для тех, кто не знает их.

— И верно: я никогда не видел вас в иной одежде, нежели эта, — Гарак уже оказался за спиной Вейюна с меркой, молниеносно ощупал ткань рубашки и куртки. — Прекрасные материалы, прочные, явно долговечные, легко чистятся, как я понимаю, и отлично сохраняют форму и цвет. Я найду у себя что-нибудь подобное, например, с добавкой андорианского шелка — вам явно не подойдет нечто банальное и слишком расхожее. Диковинка должна оставаться диковинкой — а вы и есть диковинка, не так ли? Снимите куртку, будьте так добры, я хотел бы рассмотреть получше покрой и подклад.

Снятие Вейюном его извечной асимметричной куртки напомнило Эзри о сбрасывании кожи змеями — настолько привычно Вейюн выглядел в своей постоянной одежде, да и кожаный ворот, похожий на шаль, оказывается, делал его плечи куда шире. Без куртки, в одной ловко подогнанной точно по тонкой фигуре узорчатой рубашке, Вейюн казался совсем хрупким и уязвимым — особенно в близости Гарака.

— Вы бы хотели приобрести нечто похожее на привычную вам одежду? — интересовался Гарак. — Резкие перемены не всегда к лучшему, и потом, вам определенно идет.

— Думаю, что резкие переходы здесь действительно не нужны, — поддержала Эзри. — Только о смокинге не забудьте, Гарак. Как я вижу, вы увлеклись.

— Ни в коем случае! Кстати, мне привезли пару туфель как раз для вас, Эзри, хотите на них взглянуть? У меня найдется платье из тех, что похожи на ваши вечерние наряды для сеансов у Вика, сможете оценить, как смотрится с ними обувь, или даже приобрести что-то новое, — Гарак едва ли не подталкивал Эзри к примерочной, но ей не очень-то хотелось оставлять с ним Вейюна фактически наедине. Шутки шутками, но некоторая доля тревоги все же поселилась в ней.

— В следующий раз, Гарак, большое вам спасибо, — мягко возразила она, беря Вейюна за локоть. — Думаю, мы уже уходим. Вы ведь закончили с мерками?

— Как пожелаете, — прощально кивнул Гарак. — С мерками я действительно закончил. Костюм будет готов… К вечеру среды, верно я понимаю, мистер Вейюн?

— Все верно. И просто Вейюн, пожалуйста.

— И просто Гарак для вас. Поверьте, пока вы безопасны, у вас нет причин опасаться меня, — улыбнулся Гарак.

Вот от этого «пока вы безопасны» у Эзри мурашки пробежали по коже.

— Хорошо, ты прав, — признала она, когда они с Вейюном покинули ателье. — Это место — немножко ад, а в нем сидит сам дьявол с портняжьими ножницами, вспоминая старомодные религиозные метафоры землян. На твоем месте я бы проверила куртку на предмет жучка или отравленной иглы, я не знаю, — Эзри даже почти не шутила.

— Непременно проверю, — отозвался Вейюн.

Что примечательно, куртку он так и не надел — перекинул через локоть.

— Но шьет Гарак просто замечательно в любом случае, — добавила Эзри.

— Да уж. И провоцирует паранойю замечательно тоже. Подлинный мастер во всех смыслах.

— По-моему, ты все же восхищен больше, чем испуган.

— Не без этого, — согласился Вейюн. — Отчего-то я думаю, что мы с Гараком поладим, — это прозвучало немного зловеще, но Эзри определенно вслед за Баширом давно прониклась теми играми, что вел Гарак с окружающими.

Это действительно было станционной нормой — как зловещий призрак, положенный любому старому дому или покинутому космическому кораблю; ее всегда забавляли подобные истории. Быть может, и Джадзия с Керзоном были чем-то вроде подобных призраков? Джоран Дакс — уж точно, но думать о нем не хотелось.

Хотелось думать о грядущем вечере, обещавшем быть приятным.

***

Эзри действительно и сама заказывала у Гарака парочку платьев, в том числе и для гололюкса Вика, хотя в гололюксах Эзри обыкновенно появлялась в форме — все реже, впрочем; все чаще она бывала там при полном параде. На грядущий четверг подходило дымчато-синее платье, узкое, из струящегося шелка. Это все влияние Башира с его голопрограммами, требующими переодевания то в римского легионера, то в пассажира легендарного корабля “Мэйфлауэр”, то в элегантного шпиона из шестидесятых годов двадцатого века. 

Вейюну смокинг, в покрое которого угадывалась ловкая рука Гарака, шел необыкновенно. А вот визор с корабля джем’хадар, закрепленный на виске, весьма странно вязался с костюмом и бабочкой. 

— Я даже не знаю, мне восхищаться, пугаться или смеяться, — призналась Эзри, с веселым любопытством разглядывая это приспособление. — Так это над визором Джулиан на пару с шефом поработали?

— О да. Они подкорректировали визор, с ним я вижу просто замечательно. Не думаю, что мне нужна какая-то операция из тех, о которых любит порассуждать доктор — просто интересно пока попробовать новое. Все так четко, что даже голова кружится с непривычки. Ты чудесно выглядишь — теперь я со всей уверенностью могу это сказать.

— Спасибо, но мы еще не решили проблему с твоим восприятием прекрасного, — чуть нахмурилась Эзри. — Как такой комплимент может быть искренним?

— Я как следует подумал и пришел к выводу, что мне нравится синий цвет, — пояснил Вейюн. — У меня ведь может быть любимый цвет? Почему бы и не синий.

— Действительно, почему бы и нет, — согласилась Эзри, чувствуя неловкость под его прямым как никогда взглядом, которому пугающая техническая новинка О’Брайена теперь добавила зоркости.

Она никогда не считала себя склонной к смущению или какой-либо застенчивости — а Дакс и подавно не был таким созданием, — но сейчас ощутила себя практически голой. За столиком у Вика Вейюн, к ее большому облегчению, снял визор и положил прибор перед собой.

— Окружающие, наверное, чувствуют себя так, будто я их держу на мушке, — объяснил он, принужденно рассмеявшись. — Не хотелось бы никого смущать — да и привлекать лишнее внимание тоже.

— Наш столик довольно близко к сцене, ты все сможешь увидеть и без этой странной штуки. Ничего, что мы сидим в первых рядах? Ты предпочел бы держаться в тени?

— А что предпочла бы ты? — Вейюн чуть наклонил голову вбок, пытливо прищурился. — Если я не ошибаюсь, на станции начинают говорить о нас разное…

— Здесь постоянно все обо всех сплетничают, — Эзри постаралась сделать вид, что это ее совершенно не беспокоит. — Особенно о Дакс, я уже успела привыкнуть, и потом, скоро придет Джулиан. Я пригласила и его тоже, так что на... свидание сегодняшний вечер будет мало...

Эзри осеклась, увидев приближающихся к их столику Башира с Гараком — приглаженных, в смокингах, явно чрезвычайно довольных собой и почти что под ручку. Увлеченность этих двоих друг другом явно росла, но все равно… Гарак! Зачем Джулиан притащил Гарака именно сегодня?!

— ...Похож, — обреченно закончила она.

Теперь это будет похоже на свидание вчетвером. Просто отлично.

— Может, налить тебе вина? — торопливо предложил ей Вейюн, пытаясь отвлечь.

Впрочем, он вовсе не выглядел огорченным — лиловые глаза заискрились коварным весельем, или это только показалось Эзри. Непостижимо красивые глаза, вынужденно признала она наконец. Если говорить с ним о красоте, разговор можно было бы начинать с этого. Проклятье.

О прекрасном, разумеется, поговорили. Где-то после четвертого бокала Эзри даже не хотелось больше прикончить Джулиана.

— ...А потом при содействии нашего дорогого доктора я приобщился к творчеству Франца Кафки, — делился Гарак. — Просто удивительно: один из наиболее высоко оцененных романов этого автора, знаменитый «Замок», так и остался недописанным! Как же подобное в духе человеческой культуры, да простится мне такая дерзость.

— В каком смысле — в нашем духе? — уточнил Джулиан, нахмурившись и приготовившись держать оборону всего рода человеческого перед любящим подискутировать кардассианцем.

— Непоследовательность, незавершенность, вопиющая нелогичность и следование образцам, совершенство которых весьма, весьма сомнительно — как минимум это, — отчеканил Гарак.

— Опять старая песня, — покачал головой Джулиан, берясь за бокал.

— Может, и старая, но от повторения "старой песни" правдивости в ней не стало меньше, — возразил Гарак. — Люди — удивительные создания. Даже тот факт, что мы находимся сейчас здесь, в иллюзии далекого прошлого вашей цивилизации…

— Находимся в очень даже симпатичном периоде, в стильной одежде, с приятной музыкой и с хорошим вином, — заметил Джулиан.

— Согласна, — поддержала его Эзри (вино ее сейчас очень спасало).

— Что вы скажете о людях, Вейюн? — поинтересовался Гарак. — И об их литературе в частности? Не желаете ли примкнуть к нашему маленькому книжному клубу? У нас даже найдутся прекрасные бумажные книги, если вы ценитель такой старины.

— Не могу сказать, что успел прочесть достаточно художественной литературы Земли, — ответил Вейюн. — Я не из числа любителей искусства, могу только оценить языковое мастерство и качество ловкой писательской лжи. 

— Лжи? — повторил Гарак недоуменно, чуть приподняв надглазные гребни.

— У ворт нет своего искусства, мы не понимаем его и не испытываем в нем потребности, и мне сложно увидеть в художественных произведениях что-то большее, чем упражнения в умении исказить действительность — и самые удачные из этих экзерсисов остаются в истории. Как и любая иная по-настоящему состоявшаяся искусная ложь, они в итоге занимают в культуре важное место. В угоду своему желанию авторы искажают мир на страницах и полотнах, и суть мастерства, видимо, состоит в умении подобрать краски и инструмент — и в итоге увлечь зрителя результатом? Возьмем, к примеру, Вика Фонтейна. Голограмма, копирующая некогда жившего человека, поет о том, чего никогда не ощущала, а если и чувствовала, как сама считает, — это иллюзорно.

— Но результат, как бы то ни было, красив и приятен слуху, — уточнил Гарак.

— В нем нет ничего раздражающего, — осторожно ответил Вейюн.

— Тебе нужно просто найти «свою» песню, — предположила Эзри. — Или, вероятно, джаз в музыке — просто не твой жанр.

— Буду рад, если с жанрами ты мне поможешь разобраться, — кивнул Вейюн.

— Ну, мне самой очень нравится клингонская опера, в ней определенно можно найти и величие звучания, и высоту чувства… Постой. Больше не нравится, нет. Откуда я сейчас вообще взяла это — да еще и так высокопарно? Даже Джадзии не нравились арии клингонов, хотя уж она-то прослушала, наверное, все записи до единой из коллекции Ворфа — а коллекция, поверь, богатая.

— Клингонская опера — это ужасно громко даже тогда, когда на самом деле тихо, — засмеялся Вейюн. — Слишком серьезное испытание для моих ушей.

— Для моих тоже, — весело поддержала Эзри. — Просто забудь. Мне вообще медведь на ухо наступил в плане музыки, наступил всем Дакс, кроме одного… И с чего я вообще решила, что могу тебе помочь с этим? Прости, Вейюн. И да, про медведя я объясню позже… — добавила она, видя округлившиеся глаза Вейюна.

— Земные идиомы, — вздохнул Вейюн, явно впечатленный “медведем”. 

— Думаю, помочь все же удастся, — заметил Джулиан. — Поглядите-ка лучше — здесь Одо.

Одо, действительно, был тут — как всегда, совершенно преображенный волшебной атмосферой заведения Вика. Он вышел на сцену в концертном смокинге, изящно поклонился публике, обнялся с Виком, они о чем-то коротко переговорили, в итоге посмеявшись, — и занял место за роялем.

— Одо действительно умеет играть? — зачарованно глядя на сцену, спросил Вейюн.

— Вроде бы нет. А это важно? — спросил в свою очередь Джулиан.

Одо заиграл — текучая и бойкая разом, как переливы ручейка, последовательность нот, ритм которой тут же подхватили ударник и контрабасист, а Вик запел:

Дождинки на розах,

Усы у котят, 

Чайников медь

И варежек вязь,

Бумажный пакет,

Поверх — в бантик шпагат —

Вот вещи, которым я всегда буду рад…

— О, это же «Звуки музыки», — пояснил Джулиан. — Мюзикл с Земли, есть чудный старый фильм с Джули Эндрюс.

— Сентиментальный чрезвычайно, но он хорош, не могу не признать, — согласился Гарак.

— Надо же, хоть в чем-то вы со мной не спорите, Гарак, — прищурился Джулиан.

— Оставим кардассианские ритуалы ухаживания через дискуссию для следующего раза, дорогой доктор. С вами решительно невозможно быть скромным в этом отношении — вы так и напрашиваетесь на очередной спор, — нежно уколол его Гарак.

Развивать мысль, впрочем, Гарак не стал, притих и присмирел — все слушали песню, ее простой и странно очаровывающий текст о самых обычных вещах, за четыре века не потерявший своей магии, и музыкальные переливы клавишных, поддерживаемые четким и каким-то невесомым ритмом. Голос Вика, на сей раз негромкий и обволакивающе мягкий, наполнил гололюкс и звучал в абсолютной гармонии с музыкой. Мягче и легче стали как будто сами свет и воздух в зале, а руки Одо свободно и ловко летали по клавишам, то следуя голосу Вика, то сольно. Эзри украдкой глянула на Вейюна: он выглядел пораженным, даже на щеках проступил слабый румянец, и дыхание будто замерло — разве что рот не открыл для полноты картины. Такое не подделаешь. От наблюдательного Гарака, разумеется, это тоже не укрылось.

— Кажется, старина Вик достучался и до вас, Вейюн, — заметил Гарак, когда песня закончилась и музыканты получили заслуженную долю аплодисментов.

— Мне очень, очень понравилось, — признал Вейюн с чувством. 

Он почти совсем притих до конца вечера, зато совершенно расслабились Джулиан с Гараком (да целуйтесь уже, лениво думала Эзри, глядя на них и допивая очередной бокал). Они остались еще на десяток композиций, и Эзри, хоть и любила бывать у Вика, не могла не вспомнить давнишний обед с Ленарой, куда Джадзия пригласила и Джулиана — но теперь уже Дакс оказалась на его месте «третьего лишнего» среди воркующих голубков. Вейюна, почти превратившегося в невидимку на какое-то время, учитывать было сложно — и Эзри теперь чувствовала из-за этого некую непонятную досаду.

— Я до сих пор думаю об этой песне, — поделился все молчавший Вейюн, впрочем, когда они покинули голокомнату и распрощались с Баширом и Гараком. 

— Это все опять Одо? Мы столько раз говорили о твоей зацикленности на нем…

— Дело не в этом. Эзри, ты не хочешь зайти ко мне? Совсем ненадолго. Тогда, думаю, тебе все станет понятно.

Очередное слишком двусмысленное предложение, подумала Эзри. 

— Вейюн, если поглядеть на время и мое состояние, твое приглашение выглядит почти неприлично, — сообщила она. — Не ты ли заводил сегодня разговор о сплетнях на станции?

— Но ты не откажешься? Пожалуйста, Эзри.

— Не откажусь, — покачала головой Эзри.

Почему бы и нет? Ей было любопытно, и Эзри была бы рада сейчас присесть отдохнуть, а лучше даже прилечь — не так уж важно, у себя или у кого-то еще.

Суть приглашения стала ей яснее ясного, когда Вейюн открыл дверь своей единственной комнаты. Изнутри тянуло холодком, видимо, более привычным Вейюну, чем обычная температура на станции — или ему просто давно надоела столь любимая кардассианцами жара за время пребывания среди них? Его жилье очень напоминало квартиру Одо на станции. Здесь царил хаос под стать тому, что творилось и в переполненной разными гранями Дакс голове Эзри. Несмотря на чистоту, тут был страшный беспорядок, комната оказалась забита самыми разными вещами, стоявшими и лежавшими везде — на полу, столах, стульях, полках — не столько причудливыми, как «тренажеры» Одо для превращений метаморфа, но занятно сочетающимися между собой и порой совершенно бесполезными — от детских игрушек до сломанного кресла, от какого-то генератора, поминутно вспыхивающего разноцветными огоньками, до битой посуды. 

— Ого, — только и сказала Эзри, когда Вейюн, взяв ее за руку, помог осторожно пробраться к столь желанному дивану, широкому и больше похожему на уютное гнездо с одеялами и подушками. — У тебя определенно тяга к собирательству.

— Я изучаю предметы Альфа-квадранта, пытаюсь понять вас, его обитателей, лучше… В том числе через вещи. Впрочем, нет. Я совершенно не знаю, зачем это делаю. Наверное, мне просто нравится? Хочется понять смысл этих предметов — а также суть тех, кто создавал все это. Основатели изучают суть вещей через их форму. Я тоже, наверное, и еще пытаюсь…

— Заполнить пустоту? — подсказала Эзри.

— В том числе. И когда что-то не склеивается, я думаю о простом и понятном в этих вещах. О шероховатости камня, о том, какого цвета этот шарф или сколько лепестков у цветочного бутона. Вот они, островки стабильности и порядка в хаосе.

— Тебе очень подходит та вечерняя песня у Вика — о любви к простым вещам, выручающей в трудную минуту. Действительно подходит, — со всей серьезностью признала Эзри. Видимо, это было по-настоящему важно.

Эзри откинулась на спинку дивана — потрясающе мягко и уютно, прямо то, что доктор прописал. Голова у нее кружилась, а глаза уже слипались.

— Я принесу тебе воды, — предложил Вейюн.

— Было бы просто отлично, — согласилась Эзри, из последних сил борясь со сном.

— Говоришь, «Звуки музыки»? — голос Вейюна звучал откуда-то совсем издалека и как сквозь вату.

— Да, песня «Мои любимые вещи», — проговорила Эзри уже совсем заплетающимся языком.

Последнее, что она успела поймать в ускользающей реальности — как дно стакана стукнуло о столешницу, почувствовала, как ее укрыли чем-то легким и теплым — и рука Вейюна ненадолго задержалась на ее щеке; уже знакомо жаркая ладонь, которую она перехватила и сонно пожала, совсем засыпая, в жесте молчаливой благодарности.

***

Кварк Вейюна 6 недолюбливал — как не любил он и любого другого Вейюна, любого иного ворту да и вообще всех выходцев из Гамма-квадранта. На сей раз Кварк счел нужным сообщить это, а не проявлять дипломатичность хозяина бара, которому дорог каждый клиент. 

— Ты мне совсем не по душе, — просвещал он Вейюна, возвышаясь над их с Эзри столиком. — Особенно мне не по вкусу, что ты почему-то нравишься Одо: как бы мы с ним друг к другу не относились, я всегда считал его куда более благоразумным. Однако ты нравишься еще и Эзри, так что благодари сначала ее, а уж потом меня. 

— За что благодарить? — недоумевал Вейюн. 

Эзри загадочно улыбнулась. Кварк подозвал жестом одного из официантов. 

— Заручиться надежными поставщиками в этом вашем Гамма-квадранте было не так уж и просто, — сообщил Кварк, забирая у официанта поднос и собственноручно переставляя на столик его содержимое. — Но я свое дело знаю. 

— Ох, это же… — начал Вейюн восторженно. 

— … Деликатесы народа ворт, прямиком с Курил Прайм. 

— Или с Рондака III, куда недавно была направлена ликвидационная группа, — заметил Вейюн. 

Судя по лицу Кварка, эта догадка вполне могла быть верной. У Эзри мурашки пробежали по коже, но Вейюн уже вежливо улыбнулся Кварку. 

— Курил Прайм, само собой. Если ваши каналы доставки среди торговцев каремма, Кварк, это вполне возможно, но все равно удивительно. Вы потрясающе ведете дела, — с чувством отметил Вейюн.

— О да, — Кварк был польщен и явно обрадовался, что можно отвлечься от темы Рондака III. — Наладить отношения с народом каремма было непросто, но результат стоил того. 

— Нужно еще попробовать этот результат, — лукаво возразил Вейюн. — Прошу, Кварк, садитесь. Вам ведь тоже интересен вкус этих диковинок? 

— Само собой, — Кварк, чуть помешкав, сел за столик, пристроив пустой поднос на соседнем. — По правде говоря, я на этот раз не дегустировал ничего сам. 

— Как будто в первый раз ты рискуешь жизнью и здоровьем своих клиентов, Кварк, — усмехнулась Эзри.

Кварк скорчил обиженную гримасу, но не возразил. Надо же, какая порядочность и честность.

— Это очень благоразумно, я так и понял, что вы ничего не попробовали, раз все еще живы, — Вейюн явно развеселился. — Ворты невосприимчивы к большинству ядов. Например, ягоды к'лавы очень ядовиты, — Вейюн указал на пирожное, украшенное темно-красными ягодами. — Мы не ощущаем их вкуса, и яд к’лавы для ворт не опасен — зато на обеде с врагом они могут быть незаменимы. В сочетании с корнем т'агвы, например, протертым и хорошенько проваренным, к'лава совершенно безвредна, — он откусил кусочек пирожного. — Как я и говорил, джем из т'агвы традиционно добавлен, значит, все в порядке. Можете угощаться. Мне самому никак не оценить — разве только текстуру, — но говорят, что это очень вкусно. 

Кварку явно было любопытно, но пробовать опасный деликатес он не спешил. Зато Эзри решилась. 

— Если что-то пойдет не так, зовите Джулиана, — весело велела она, откусывая от другого пирожного. — Действительно вкусно. 

— Если бы не джем, ты бы уже почувствовала легкое покалывание на языке, — охотно просветил ее Вейюн. — Потом язык быстро распухает, начинается удушье и… Неважно, это не лучшая тема для разговора. 

— Да уж, — согласился Кварк. — А как насчет чего-то не столь экстремального? 

— Ну, что касается кавы, то эти орехи мало отличаются от тех, которые используются в Альфа-квадранте для приготовления популярного у вас рактаджино. А вот волновика, она же чешуйчатая ягода, должна прийтись вам по душе, Кварк, — предположил Вейюн. — Она вовсе не ядовита. 

— Счастье-то какое, — пробормотал Кварк. 

Крупные рыжеватые ягоды, объединенные в плотные кисти и действительно покрытые бурыми чешуйками-наростами, совсем не выглядели аппетитно. Эзри сорвала одну, раскусила — темно-лиловая мякоть оказалась вязкой и с очень ярким вкусом, терпко-сладким с горчинкой и ни на что знакомое ей не похожим. Солоновато-горькие чешуйки медленно таяли на языке, оттеняя вкус самой ягоды. 

— Когда-то планета Курил Прайм была сплошь покрыта деревьями, густые девственные леса росли на ней везде, куда ни направь взор, — проговорил Вейюн, и его взгляд, обращенный в далекое прошлое, стал отрешенно-мечтательным. — В лесах Курил Прайм водилась волновика, это ягода стойкая и плодовитая, ее можно было найти и в холода, и в затяжные сезоны дождей. Чешуйчатая ягода составляла основу питания моих далеких предков, способность распознавать ее вкус — подарок Основателей вортам, напоминание нашему народу о его истоках.

— Как выглядит Курил Прайм сейчас? — спросила Эзри. — Ты давно не был там?

— На Курил Прайм бывал Вейюн 2 — очень, очень давно. Удивительный мир, он целиком выстроен руками ворт. Разумеется, прежних лесов там теперь куда меньше, но хватает иного замечательного. Наша цивилизация достигла потрясающих высот во многих сферах. Мы можем гордиться своими достижениями во множестве наук, военном деле, архитектуре — может, она в нашем случае и не считается за искусство, зато все очень практично, функционально и удобно.

— Наверное, уж не только вашими руками там, на Курил Прайм, все устроено, — заметил Кварк. — Как давно за вортами закрепилась слава завоевателей?

— Оставьте такие намеки, Кварк. Мы не злоупотребляем трудом покоренных народов, — жестко возразил Вейюн. — Для ворт было наивысшей честью опробовать свои новые возможности, подаренные Основателями, обустраивая родную планету. Мы не любим на ней чужаков.

— Ты давно не говорил «мы» о себе и своем народе. Вероятно, совсем не говорил при мне, — задумчиво отметила Эзри.

— Нелегко быть отделенным от своего народа, — сказал Кварк. — Какими бы ни были отношения с соотечественниками — это в любом случае тяжело. Думаю, подобное знакомо всем, сидящим за этим столиком, — он, наконец, потянулся к ягодам волновики, задумчиво разжевал одну. — Очень занятно. Думаю, эта диковинка будет иметь успех в баре, она отлично подойдет к некоторым из напитков. В следующий раз, Вейюн, вы сможете заказать ее, находясь за столом дабо.

— Это просто чудесно, Кварк, — благодарно улыбнулся Вейюн. — Я могу взять немного ягод с собой и покинуть вас? Я хотел бы вернуться к себе.

— Ты хочешь отдохнуть и побыть один? — спросила Эзри. — У меня сегодня не назначено сеансов, и точно есть свободное время.

— Не обязательно один, но в более тихом и уединенном месте, — объяснил Вейюн. — Если тебя не смущает мой вечный домашний беспорядок, я буду только рад компании.

— У тебя вполне уютно! Я ведь пока не переломала там ноги, значит, все в порядке. Ты бы видел жилье Одо раньше. Там даже присесть некуда было какое-то время, из всей мебели — одно только его ведро. А потом, наоборот, он всю комнату заполнил этими странными штуковинами и превратил в музей межгалактических искусств — даже кроватью при этом не обзавелся, спасибо хоть теперь все иначе. А Основатели еще говорят, что любят порядок...

— Пожалуй, я упакую вам ягоды и в следующий раз поговорим подробнее о кухне Гамма-квадранта, — сказал Кварк, вставая.

— Непременно, — чуть поклонился ему Вейюн на прощание. — Кварк меня почти не ненавидит, надо же, — насмешливо шепнул он Эзри, когда ференги исчез из виду.

— Он просто ревнует к тебе Одо, — засмеялась Эзри. — Тебе досталось многовато внимания со стороны Одо, а это драгоценное внимание шефа службы безопасности должно тратиться на махинации Кварка — и почему-то уходит в итоге к тебе и Кире.

— Бедняга Кварк! — от души выразил сочувствие Вейюн.

— Этот страдающий бедняга тебе все на свете простит, если твои кулинарные советы окажутся полезны для его бизнеса. Кварка очень не порадовали в свое время ворты на станции. До того, как “Дальний космос 9” оккупировал Доминион, у нас был разговор, что джем’хадар, конечно, для дел бара «У Кварка» совершенно бесполезны — они даже не едят, что уж говорить о дабо! Да и нормальных клиентов джем’хадар в итоге распугивали только так одними своими постными минами. А вот ворты, как тогда предположила Зиял, вполне могут оказаться пьяницами и ненасытными сексуальными маньяками. Кварк даже немного воодушевился и еще тогда начал выяснять, что вашему народу по душе.

— Вот ведь несчастный! — расхохотался Вейюн. — Просто дивно, я и не знал об этом.

— На его беду на станцию вскоре после этого прибыл Вейюн 5. Я не знаю, насколько ты… То есть он в действительности был далек от целомудренного монаха, но, судя по реакции Кварка, это были просто крах и разочарование.

— Я посещал его бар и очень люблю дабо! — весело возразил Вейюн. — Я даже бывал в гололюксах, что Кварку еще нужно от гостей его заведений?

— Ничего не знаю: Кварк все равно был безутешен, вот это мне известно совершенно точно. Тебе придется приложить усилия, чтобы исцелить его душевные раны и помочь оправиться от разочарования.

— Уж я постараюсь! Хотя это больше по твоей части, конечно.

Эзри только вздохнула, погасив улыбку. Ее встревожило, как легко он подхватил “я”, говоря о Вейюне 5 как о себе, и да, вообще такое по ее части. По части советника, совершенно ужасного в профессиональном плане станционного советника с ДК9.

Когда они забрали пакет с вкусностями из Гамма-квадранта у Кварка и направились к Вейюну, она оставалась притихшей.

— Что-то не так? — спросил ее Вейюн уже у двери.

— О нет, все хорошо. Я хочу зайти, правда. Мы могли бы доесть волновику и посмотреть вместе «Звуки музыки», если ты еще не сделал это сам, один… Или с кем-то еще.

— Нет, я не этого не делал. Ждал возможности посмотреть «Звуки…» вместе с тобой, — признался Вейюн. — Наверное, впрочем, с этим фильмом стоит знакомиться в компании землян, например, доктора Башира — он как раз большой поклонник ретро, как я вижу. 

— Оставь Джулиана Гараку, Майлзу и каким-нибудь безумным научным новинкам — по крайней мере, на сегодня. Я сумею объяснить, если ты чего-то не поймешь. У Дакс достаточно большой опыт взаимодействия с земной культурой.

— Все же тебя что-то тревожит. Это моя вина?

Эзри отрицательно покачала головой. Не вина. Но определенно — причина. Одна из причин. 

О чем просил ее Бенджамин? Присмотреть за Вейюном и Одо, оценить их психологическое состояние и проконтролировать процесс адаптации Вейюна 6 на станции. Что ж, все удавалось. Все шло хорошо, даже слишком — кроме того факта, что жалкие остатки ее профессионализма испарились в неведомом направлении уже давным-давно.

Оставалось, видимо, просто отпустить ситуацию и признать, что ей нравится эта странная, забитая никому не нужным хламом — сокровищами для Вейюна — полутемная прохладная комната, нравится уютный диван с подушками, ей было по душе смотреть вместе фильм, снятый четыре века назад, дороги их встречи — и даже просто молчать и быть рядом оказывалось приятно и волнующе. Эзри заметила это еще тогда, в гололюксе, под невидимым для Вейюна звездным небом.

С тех пор прошло немало времени, и, благодаря чудо-изобретению Майлза, сотворенному из боевого визора, ей уже удалось, задержавшись у станционных иллюминаторов, поговорить с Вейюном и о созвездиях, и о красоте открытого взгляду космического пространства, черно-синего, с россыпью звезд. Вейюну теперь нравился синий, так что это было ему почти понятно. И даже это «почти» ее совсем не смущало. Эзри настолько привыкла к Вейюну 6, что факт существования какого-то Вейюна кроме него, да еще где-то там, на стороне врагов — вот что казалось ей теперь совершенно нереальным.

— Все хотела тебя спросить, — отвлекаясь от фильма (на самом деле — от своих мыслей), Эзри провела пальцем по гребню ушной раковины Вейюна, заставив его вздрогнуть, — твои уши — они случаем... не складываются? Это ведь перепонки, так что подобное выглядит физиологически возможным...

— Ну, знаете ли, советник, — ставя фильм на паузу, Вейюн нахмурился и отреагировал с подчеркнуто напускной обидой. — Вы сейчас ведете себя как баджорцы. Это они — в частности кай Винн, эта чудесная женщина, чтоб ей в Огненных Пещерах пропасть, — любят схватить собеседника за ухо и потом наговорить ему того, что не может быть приемлемым ни в одной приличной беседе. 

— У ференги уши довольно чувствительные. 

— У ворт тоже. 

— Это насколько, интересно?

— Настолько же, насколько чувствительны бывают пятнышки триллов, полагаю.

Проблема была даже не в том, что Вейюн таким образом ответил на невольный флирт Эзри. Проблема состояла в том, что он сказал о пятнышках триллов уже после того, как коснулся губами ее шеи — там, где пятнышки убегали под ворот. Подобная дерзость не понравилась Тобину, совсем не порадовала Джадзию, заставила внутренне ойкнуть Керзона, а вот у Эзри было иное мнение на этот счет. Единственное, в чем единодушно сошлись все Дакс разом — шутки кончились. 

Нисколько не жаль, сказала себе Эзри, заглянув в лиловые глаза и мысленно окончательно вписав их в число самых красивых вещей во Вселенной — где-то между ослепительным сиянием протовселенной и трогательной беззащитностью лурианской лысины Морна.

Чтобы не утонуть, она на всякий случай зажмурилась прежде чем поцеловать его в ответ. Теплые мягкие губы, все еще сладковато-пряные от ягодного сока, осторожные и нежные руки — в том, как они оплели талию Эзри, было наряду с этой нежностью что-то по-змеиному цепкое — и определенно уверенное.

— Погоди-ка, — чуть нахмурилась Эзри по поводу этого явно «отработанного» движения. — Ворты ведь все клоны, так? А значит, с размножением и соответствующими действиями у вас…

— У нас немало навыков, полезных для дипломатов, — засмеялся Вейюн.

— Вот оно как.

— Эзри, пожалуйста, не позволяй своей фантазии сейчас слишком сильно разгуляться, это чересчур волнительно для меня.

— Эти… «навыки» пригодились тебе среди кардассианцев? Только это мне скажи, — развеселилась окончательно Эзри.

— Смотрю, фантазия в разговорах на станции уже гуляла вовсю, — вздохнул Вейюн, притворно огорченный. — Если тебе выдастся возможность обсудить сексуальные привычки кардассианцев со знатоком, лучше выбери в собеседники Дамара. 

— А не пошел бы сейчас твой Дамар? 

— Действительно, — фыркнул Вейюн. 

Эзри коротко поцеловала его снова, расстегнула застежку, скрытую в складках рубашки, отвела в сторону плотную ткань. С интересом скользнула взглядом по бледному, гладкому телу. Выглядящее очень искусственным и уязвимым, тело Вейюна напоминало пластиковую куклу — ни сосков, ни пупка, только ровная тонкая кожа, местами слабо просвечивающая пурпуром, единственная неровность — нечто вроде небольшого гребня, начинающегося под грудью и пересекающего живот посередине, сверху вниз.

— Доктор Башир постоянно смотрит на меня как-то так же, — заметил Вейюн. 

— Мне интересно, как вы развиваетесь. Ворты, — в Эзри просыпались серьезность и та ее часть, что была офицером по науке.

Вейюн взял ее руку и положил себе на шею.

— Сзади, ближе к затылку, под волосами. Основной питательный катетер присоединяется прямо к основанию черепа, сюда же вводятся нейроактиваторы, стимулирующие развитие мозга и память, и терминальный имплант — анатомические подробности можешь уточнить у доктора Башира. Имплант можно активировать, если…

— Я знаю, — прервала его Эзри, отдернув пальцы от рубца.

— Все хорошо, Эзри? Если тебя смущает моя анатомия…

— Как-то раз я… То есть Джадзия, встречалась с парнем, у которого был прозрачный череп. Просто к примеру. Это не самое странное из моего опыта отношений, но Нерис некогда впечатлилась, так что пример, видимо, удачный. Не обижайся, но это было явно занимательнее, чем пупок на затылке. К вопросу о твоей анатомии: я еще толком ничего не видела, так чего тут можно смущаться? Да и ты тоже меня толком не видел, к слову. Подумаешь, пятнышки. Ты вот знал, что триллы в некотором смысле сумчатые?

— Сумчатые? — Вейюн был озадачен, но явно меньше, чем Эзри бы хотелось (Джадзия частенько веселилась, когда ей случалось обнажить талию при представителях другой расы — и наблюдать за реакцией). — Я видел что-то подобное в справочных материалах о Земле. Забавные звери с материка под названием Австралия. Кенгуру, тасманский дьявол, есть еще те, что откладывают яйца. Триллы полны таких же сюрпризов? Может, вы тоже яйца откладываете, и у вас есть, я не знаю, ядовитые шпоры на пятках?

— Проверь, — усмехнулась Эзри.

Болтать больше не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. Только не сейчас.

Наверное, всем отличным от триллов гуманоидам, вступающим с ними в предельно близкие контакты, бывало интересно, где заканчивались знаменитые пятнышки — примета этого народа. Это Эзри уже хорошо знала по опыту трехсотлетнему богатому опыту Дакс. Не мужчина и не женщина, любознательная и игривая в том числе и в плане секса ее часть многого навидалась, любила пробовать новое и относилась к этому в целом довольно легко. В глазах, к примеру, людей или клингонов подобное поведение выглядело безрассудной ветренностью. 

Но памятный поцелуй с Ленарой или то, что происходило сейчас, достаточно много значило для Эзри, несмотря на щекотную веселую легкость возбуждения внутри — и примесь интереса почти совершенно научного — правда-правда!

Болтать не хотелось — но она и не спешила, не боялась передумать или что-то вроде того. Избавившись от формы Звездного Флота и сидя среди цветных подушек и ночной синеватой прохлады, сбегавшей по обнаженной спине приятными мурашками, Эзри чувствовала себя свободно и хорошо — и вечный океан нескончаемого шума в голове на время как будто успокоился, а все ощущения свелись в основном к осязанию мягкости бледной кожи Вейюна под кончиками ее пальцев. Если бы не живое тепло, на ощупь эта кожа больше напоминала бы о нежных тканях в мастерской Гарака, нежели о чем бы то ни было еще. Кукла — снова царапнуло ее, и вспомнилось что-то пока смутное из прошлого, касающееся андроидов — Эзри прогнала эту мысль как очередной всплеск все того же притихшего внутреннего шума. 

Кукольное же — но совершенно живое — тело: минимум каких-то неровностей и особенно странно смотревшаяся при этом пара бледных выпуклых родинок на предплечье — трогательная примета индивидуальности, в то же время смутно, тревожаще похожая на след от змеиного укуса. Слухи о лишь внешнем половом разделении ворт можно было отбросить: половой орган, плотно прижатый к животу, как аккуратно подогнанная деталь, точно не напоминал женский — и это точно был член, а не что-то еще. Полезные в дипломатии функции — ну да, конечно. Эзри и веселили такие мысли, и было как-то дико от них — насколько хорошо и вдумчиво Основатели поработали над своими живыми игрушками. Словно читая, что она думает, Вейюн притянул ее к себе и опрокинул на спину, оказавшись сверху. Мешая рассматривать себя, скользнул вниз, невесомо касаясь груди лицом и темными тугими завитками волос, осторожно приложился щекой к животу, ниже складки «сумки» — жесткий ушной гребень прижался к коже Эзри. 

Он слушал Дакс, поняла она, и почему-то не было сомнений: слышал, как бы считывал неуловимое отличие процессов, протекавших внутри двух слившихся живых созданий. Голоса восьми жизней Дакс по-прежнему молчали в голове, но пульсация теплого комочка в животе, через который текла кровь Эзри и с которым была так тесно связана ее жизнь, стала для нее самой такой явной и оглушительно переполняющей, что хотелось кричать. И она не сдержалась — уже позднее, когда, оставив на ее теле горячечно-жаркую ладонь, как будто и не отделенную больше от симбионта защитой из плоти Эзри, Вейюн проник внутрь языком. Эзри словно прошило электрическим разрядом от жаляще-змеиных, умелых движений и обнаженной беззащитности симбионта, словно удваивавшей силу ощущений, пробрало крупной дрожью перед разрядкой. К этому вдруг примешалась внезапная паника оказавшейся в ловушке птички, схлынувшая так же внезапно, как и пришла: вспыхнувший инстинкт сохранения симбионта. Тот самый инстинкт, что когда-то заставил Торайаса вовремя сгруппироваться в охваченном пламенем корабле, инстинкт, подсказавший Керзону, что пришла пора передать симбионта Джадзии. Та же сила после выровняла дыхание умирающей Джадзии и замедлила, казалось само смертоносное кровотечение в ее теле, — держаться как можно дольше, оберегать Дакс любой ценой. Несвобода от прежних жизней даже сейчас, нескончаемый вечный цикл — смерть и удовольствие. Волна смешанных и противоречивых ощущений, чувств, воспоминаний прошлых жизней, слишком осязаемых, буквально прожигающих тело, накрыла ее вместе с оргазмом — или только так и могло быть у соединенных? 

Когда Эзри немного пришла в себя, Вейюн оказался слева, тепло и тесно прижавшись к ее боку, смотрел на нее; его пальцы медленно двигались близ кожной складки на ее животе, как будто могли чувствовать очертания симбионта, границы его крошечного тельца, спрятанного среди органов трилла.

— Все в порядке, Эзри Дакс?

Двойное имя было сейчас как никогда уместно — отголоски пережитых ощущений текли через Дакс, смешанные с кровью Эзри, и приятное тепло чистого удовольствия и какой-то ранее не знакомой ей цельности разливалось по телу, смывая остатки болезненной тревоги.

— Да, — голос Эзри прозвучал сдавленно и хрипло, она кашлянула, прочищая горло. — Все хорошо.

Теплая волна расслабленности подбиралась к шее. Вейюн поцеловал ее ключицу — еще одна короткая вспышка удовольствия, заставившая пружинисто повернуться к нему, обвить руками шею, порывисто прижаться. Эзри ответила на ласки, жадно прикусывая его кожу, обрадовалась случайной находке — явно чувствительное место под челюстью, пронизанное лиловыми прожилками. На прикосновение ее губ здесь Вейюн отозвался тихим стоном — совершенно волшебный от него звук, резко контрастирующий с обычной сдержанностью. Эзри внезапно сообразила, губами ощутив прежде, чем увидела: имплант — поспешно отстранилась. Доктор Башир хорошо знал свое дело: на месте удаленного терминального импланта остался только чуть заметный шрам, косая линия-выемка под подбородком, как будто здесь по коже прочертили толстой иглой.

— Прости, — шепнула она, — я вовсе не хотела…

Вейюн молча мотнул головой — прядки волос, выбившись из прически, свернулись черными кольцами на виске — выгнул шею, навстречу очередному поцелую, зажмурил помутившиеся глаза. Эзри провела пальцами по низу его живота, напрягшемуся до предела члену — от влажной головки к основанию и назад, по продольной линии ребристого бакулюма, оказавшись сверху, — гибкая ловкость движений гимнастки Эмони Дакс — медленно двинула бедрами навстречу, впустила его в себя — один глубокий толчок, постепенно ускоряющийся ритм после — до предельной тягучей наполненности и жгучей разрядки. Эзри взглянула Вейюну в лицо — никакой маски, легкий румянец на скулах, волосы растрепались, гипнотические глаза закрыты. Эзри даже растерялась немного, тихонько коснулась его груди — из-под дрогнувших ресниц блеснуло бледно-лиловое свечение и тут же погасло: он только обнял ее, присмиревшую, прислушивающуюся к тишине.

Дакс молчал — молчала, молчали. Хотя бы на время, но тишина сохранялась; ничего чуждого или непонятного внутри. Это не означало, что Дакс больше не ощущался телом трилла — Эзри и была сейчас Дакс.

***

Итак, Эзри Дакс, вероятно, стоило все же опомниться, одеться и сбежать подальше до того, как Вейюн 6 проснется.

— Ну и что ты натворила? — шепотом спросила она сама себя.

Ее одежда осталась где-то на середине комнаты, на полу, затерявшись в общем беспорядке — очередные трофеи в коллекции Вейюна 6. Эзри нерешительно потянула одеяло — неуютно было разгуливать тут голышом, но заполучить одеяло, не потревожив Вейюна, оказалось непростой задачей, так что ей вскоре пришлось сдаться и поспешить одеться, время от времени явственно ощущая взгляд на спине. Нет, Вейюн не шевельнулся и мирно спал, убедилась Эзри, несколько раз глянув через плечо.

Сенсорный замок на двери поддался Эзри не сразу.

— Помочь? — спросил Вейюн.

Ну конечно. Она даже не вздрогнула — какая уж тут неожиданность. Обернулась: ну само собой, он не просто проснулся, а уже стоял, в привычной позе с заложенными за спину руками и чуть склоненной вбок головой, — только непривычно без одежды, и аккуратной обычно прическе здорово досталось — это выглядело довольно забавно.

— Да ладно, — вздохнула Эзри. — Я чувствовала, что ты все-таки наблюдаешь.

— Я и правда спал — какое-то время. Чувствительные уши, — невинно напомнил Вейюн.

— Да-да, конечно, — пробормотала Эзри уже совсем обреченно. — И как давно ты не спишь?

— Эзри, облегчи мне задачу: какой именно ответ избавит тебя от развития паранойи?

— В нашем случае боюсь, что никакой. И напомню: на станции все равно массовая паранойя из-за Гарака — угроза Доминиона совершенно ни при чем в этом плане. Ты еще и ходишь без шума, как Гарак, ты ведь в курсе, да? — спросила она, когда Вейюн приблизился.

— Как и майор Кира с ее опытом подпольщицы, как и ференги, потому что они жутко жадные до чужих секретов, как и Дакс по старой военной привычке. Тут все ходят на цыпочках, это «Дальний космос 9» — даже я разобрался и ничему не удивляюсь, — Вейюн потянулся к сенсорной панели. — Вот и все. Никто и ничто тебя не задерживает, Эзри.

Это прозвучало слишком невозмутимо для бесстыдно голого ворты в чересчур тесной и смущающей близости. 

— Я в этом не уверена, — призналась Эзри.

Вейюн вскинул брови, ожидая продолжения.

— Я не думаю, что смогу и дальше работать с тобой в качестве советника.

— Да уж, это было бы непрофессионально, как я понимаю.

— Это уже слишком давно совершенно непрофессионально. Однако тон у тебя такой, словно тебе известно какое-то «но».

— Это было бы непрофессионально, но весьма приятно, разве нет?

Да чтоб ты провалился, внутренне всплеснула руками Эзри, но задержалась. Дать волю внутреннему офицеру по науке и продолжить изучение анатомии искусственных рас Гамма-квадранта.

Среди многочисленных осколков Дакс особо активная обычно Джадзия точно не была против. Это было слишком занимательно, и да, все верно: вовсе не профессионально, но вполне приятно.

***

Избавление от обязанностей советника в случае Эзри было абсолютной необходимостью. Или не такой уж абсолютной? Совершенно не важно. От сеансов с Вейюном 6 она отказалась точно.

— Извини — что ты сделала? — переспросил ее Сиско, когда Эзри пришла покаяться.

Капитан выглядел очень грозно. Ровно минуту. Потом напряженные складки его на лбу разгладились, он даже чуть усмехнулся.

— Узнаю тебя, старина. У тебя всегда были… Занятные опыты в отношениях.

— Не могу припомнить ничего настолько интересного как Эзри Тиган, но насчет Дакс — понимаю, — Эзри сама для порядка нахмурилась, — что тебе просто не оценить широту моих мышления и вкусов. Ты еще так молод, Бенджамин.

Сиско рассмеялся. Потом обнял ее за плечи.

— Действительно, я слишком молод для некоторых твоих подвигов, старина — или уже, наоборот, слишком стар? Ты знаешь, что я не стану осуждать тебя, даже если твой выбор и кажется несколько… Тревожащим. С другой стороны, если тебе настолько приглянулся Вейюн, то это ведь означает, что он и правда стал для нас хорошим парнем и не представляет угрозы?

— Возможно.

— Или наоборот — что он опасен как никогда раньше, — Сиско снова стал очень серьезен.

— Я понимаю, — грустно ответила Эзри. — Но думаю, все хорошо. Правда — хорошо, Бен.

Она так и не рассказала Сиско о Джоране. Никому не рассказала о том, как Джоран Дакс однажды едва не заставил Эзри убить человека. Возможно, это было неправильно, но Эзри была уверена: Джорану никогда не взять верх. Тогда, держа в руках винтовку, всем существом ощущая Джорана: его чувства, мысли, голос, шепчущий «убей», трепет от осознания безграничной власти — чужая жизнь в руках Дакс, на тонкой ниточке между жизнью и смертью, возьми и перережь…

Вероятно, она сама куда опаснее Вейюна 6.

А Шестой… В нем не виделось и не чувствовалось угрозы, что бы ни подсказывал прежний опыт, что бы ни говорил с тревогой Бенджамин. Казалось, он лучше прочих — кроме разве что Одо — знал Вейюна и видел самую его суть, для Одо — родственную, для Сиско — чужеродную, представляющую угрозу, суть существа, которое создавали как живое оружие. Сиско говорил притом Дакс, что ему симпатичнее джем’хадар, чем ворты и Основатели: они опасны, но прямы и честны и славные воины, простые и сильные.

Ворты были лживы, изворотливы и слабы по своей природе. На станции принимали всех — но стоило ли принимать создание такого сорта?

Это был вопрос, похожий на то, стоило ли Дакс в свое время принять Джорана. Да, стоило. Джоран был частью ее, частью Джадзии, частью Эзри.

Вейюн 6 больше не был частью ничего — даже практики Эзри-советника. Он мог бы попробовать стать частью ее жизни — и это, похоже, получалось. Через совместные обеды в реплимате, разговоры, прикосновения. Слишком привязываться не хотелось — у Дакс самой и так хватало частей, чтобы присоединять что-то слишком родственное извне, а эта связь грозила стать слишком… сильной? Нужно было какое-то другое слово. Тяга к нему напоминала желание смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале — странное чувство. Слишком странное даже для Дакс — и такое же естественное, как существование самих зеркальных отражений.

В этой странной естественности Эзри терялась.

Прояснить хоть что-то — или запутать еще больше — помогла Кира. Она когда-то первой начала подшучивать, подметив растущую симпатию Эзри к Вейюну, и она же зашла к Эзри — в прежнее жилище Джадзии на станции — тем вечером, после разговора с Сиско. Усталая к вечеру, встревоженная Кира — взъерошенные рыжеватые волосы, руки, скрещенные на груди, острая вертикальная морщинка между нахмуренных бровей.

— Рассказывай, — коротко потребовала она. — Если, конечно, его тут нет, — добавила уже не столь жестко и отрывисто, вскинув брови: открытое заинтересованное лицо старой доброй подруги, разве что глаза сердитые и усталые — и то постепенно взгляд потеплел.

Эзри не знала толком, что тут рассказывать. Но с Нерис, забавно красневшей от историй о личной жизни Дакс под цвет алого форменного костюма, всегда говорилось легко. Как чудесно, что Нерис смогла принять новую Дакс — это принятие легким уже вовсе не было, конечно.

Она — Кира, Нерис, подруга — внимательно слушала, привычно порозовев в какой-то момент (Эзри смущенно прикусила губу, но это забавляло, как и прежде: милая, такая знакомая и близкая Нерис). Потом Нерис сказала, очень серьезная и задумчивая:

— Знаешь, я ведь когда-то не была в Сопротивлении… Против Доминиона и Кардассии на станции не было никакого сопротивления. Пока вы с Сиско были в бегах и искали способ освободить «Дальний космос» и вышвырнуть доминионцев из Альфа-квадранта, я работала в окружении джем’хадар, и кардассианский рядовой подавал мне утренний кофе в командном центре. Я просто вставала каждое утро, шла на работу, пила там этот проклятый кофе, исполняла свои якобы правильные и нужные обязанности — и не видела причин ненавидеть себя ровно до того дня, как ведек Ясим повесилась на Променаде. Ее последними словами было «Нужно противостоять злу». А злом был Доминион. Ворты. Худшим злом, чем кардассианские оккупанты. Они не казались чудовищами сами — но они сделали чудовищем меня, — глаза Киры опасно блестели; не то подступающие слезы, не то гнев, скорее — все разом. — И знаешь, кто в ответе за это? Вейюн. Я видела источником, эпицентром зла Дуката, и он всегда был хитер и любил пустить пыль в глаза, но ему никогда не удавалось настолько заморочить голову мне. Теперь я вижу Вейюна среди баджорской охраны на Променаде, слышу, что говорит о нем Одо и пытаюсь уверить себя: это вовсе не то, что было раньше. Доминион и Одо обводил вокруг пальца, но теперь все иначе. Однако, может, не стоит и уверять?

— Если бы Вейюн 6 был тем же, кто привел Ясим к смерти, а тебя — к ненависти в адрес себя самой, если бы он был в ответе за действия джем’хадар в Альфа-квадранте, то он сейчас находился бы в одной из тюрем Федерации, а не здесь, — после некоторой паузы ответила Эзри. — Нельзя же настолько успешно обмануть всех, даже военный суд Земли.

— А если можно? — невесело усмехнулась Кира. — Ладно. Мне ли не знать, как важно иногда просто… Поверить?

— Ты веришь Вейюну 6?

— Если бы не Одо — ни за что бы не поверила, — признала Кира. — Но в итоге верю. Это почти невероятно, но я ему верю. Мне от него не по себе, однако… Какие у тебя планы?

— Планы?

— Когда ты влюбилась в парня из мира, что появлялся в нашей реальности раз в шестьдесят лет, помнится, ты чуть не вышла замуж через считанные дни знакомства и не исчезла навсегда вместе с ним. А потом ты внезапно скоропостижно сыграла свадьбу с клингоном.

— Вовсе не «скоропостижно».

— Скажи это Баширу и Кварку.

— У Джулиана его медицина, куча красоток для томных вздохов, дартс с Майлзом и любимый портной, у Кварка — как минимум его бар и горы латины, невелика для них потеря, — засмеялась Эзри.

Кира помалкивала, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос.

— Нет у меня никаких планов, — вздохнула Эзри. — Да и не влюблялась я ни в кого. Это другое.

— И что же именно «другое»?

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась Эзри.

***

Не влюбленность, как видно, да — всего лишь очередная попытка найти точку опоры в ком-то другом, а не в себе самой. И еще, в конце-то концов: триллы куда менее трепетно относятся к интимным связям, чем — порой — люди или баджорцы. Особенно соединенные триллы с их многовековым опытом всего на свете, в том числе отношений.

А вот в желании удержаться хоть на каком-то якоре в океане неизвестности, наверное, равны все разумные создания в Галактике — разумеется, те, кто вообще может чего-то желать.

Странно было для Эзри утрачивать ощущение зыбкости, потерянности, как раз в очередной раз касаясь запретной неровности шрама у Вейюна на подбородке. Чуть заметное напоминание о смерти — и удивительным образом успокаивающая деталь. Этой крохотной черты нет ни у Пятого, ни у Седьмого — знала она.

— Руки холодные, — тихо сказал он в ответ на прикосновение Эзри.

Не шевельнулся, не вздрогнул — ворты хорошо переносят холод, может, лишь он стал после ледяной кометы немного более чувствительным к нему или просто откликнулся на ее касание. Спокойный бледный профиль, черные пряди слились с темнотой комнаты и густо-лиловым материалом подушки.

— Все так говорят, — рассеянно ответила Эзри. — Прости.

Недовольно сморщил нос на неосторожное «все». Что это — ревность? Тему развивать не стали. Преград и недосказанностей не было. Просто Эзри могла больше ничего не говорить, вот и все: спокойно зарыться лицом в густые тугие пряди и уснуть.

На следующий день Эзри ночевала у себя, одна, уткнувшись лицом уже в собственную подушку. А еще через день на станции очень удачно оказался капитан Бодэй, тот самый, бывший парень Джадзии — галамит с прозрачным черепом. Обаятельный чертовски, что бы там про него ни говорил Джулиан — приятно было с ним пообщаться снова, как минимум просто в порядке сбора всех тех ниточек, что связывали Дакс с другими до смерти Джадзии. Эзри была рада, что в паутине из этих нитей все меньше чувствует себя мухой, попавшей в паучий плен, где Дакс… Дакс, наверное, и есть тогда сам паук.

Эзри как раз рассказывала Майлзу и Джулиану о Бодэе, когда пришла Кира и сказала, что челнок Ворфа пропал в Пустошах.

Одна из ниточек, быть может, самая важная — порвалась с треском.

А потом Эзри стало яснее ясного, что нужно делать.

***

Отправляясь на поиски пропавшего Ворфа в Пустоши, управляя «Гандером», совершенно покорным ее столь отработанным за две прежние жизни пилота действиям, Эзри определенно была на своем месте. В кресле пилота, в качестве бунтаря, исследователя, любителя рисковать и того, кто ни за что не бросит друга, попавшего в беду. Ворф просто не мог быть мертв.

А Дакс ни за что бы не бросила Ворфа в беде.

Чем закончилась эта вылазка? Кучей новых душевных метаний и ночью, проведенной с живым и здоровым, как в итоге оказалось, Ворфом, потому что правила бал на этот раз явно Джадзия. Опыт межвидового секса с клингоном, пара-тройка синяков и неловкие попытки потом то шутить с Ворфом, то пытаться сбежать от бринов после того, как те взяли их с Ворфом в плен — так же неловко и безуспешно.

Потом, после изматывающих допросов, была неприятнейшая прогулка на корабль джем’хадар.

И да, еще кое-что очень важное. Вылазка закончилась кроме всего прочего и убийством Вейюна 7. Вот от чего Эзри было максимально не по себе. Хотя Эзри и знала о существовании Седьмого, но знать и видеть прямо перед собой, совсем рядом — разные вещи, совершенно разные.

— Поместим пленников в трюм. Обеспечьте им общую камеру: до Кардассии путь неблизкий, а они, вероятно, могут испытать потребность в физической близости, — он смотрел на Эзри и ядовито улыбался; видеть его было тяжело, настолько, что она опустила глаза, но слишком знакомый голос буквально сверлил, забирался под кожу: — Ритуалы спаривания инопланетян — занимательнейшее зрелище.

Тюрьма Доминиона, издевательства, подвешивание в камере вверх тормашками — последнее напомнило Эзри о ее повседневных стояниях на голове: способ Эмони Дакс сосредоточиться и успокоиться, а для Эзри Дакс — неплохая растяжка для спины и способ получить очередную мигрень и порцию тошноты; лишь недавно она избавилась от этой дурацкой привычки вставать на голову и приступов космической болезни! Спасибо, Доминион! Путешествие в Пустоши закончилось также примирением с Ворфом, его памятью о жене — и примирением (как всегда, лишь отчасти) с самой собой. Эзри-больше-не-Джадзия Дакс — вот кто она такая по отношению к Ворфу, ну, а сам Ворф даже может мысленно проводить свою любимую в Сто-во-кор, если ему легче от того, что дух Джадзии теперь якобы в клингонской Вальхалле.

На ее глазах Ворф свернул Вейюну шею — другому Вейюну, конечно… Или не совсем? Или даже так — вовсе не другому? Дело было не только в том же лице и имени, в голосе или манере держать себя. Седьмой клон как будто знал о ее связи с Вейюном 6, даже не просто знал. В его колкостях по поводу личной жизни Эзри и ее симпатиях к Ворфу и Баширу, тех самых мерзких намеках, что окончательно вывели Ворфа из себя и заставили убить наглеца, была… Ревность?

Если не она, то слишком знакомая колкая прозорливость, смешанная с интересом к Эзри. Прозорливость, как будто не связанная с ее нечаянными откровениями, записанными на ПАДДе, что Седьмой держал в руке, говоря Эзри, как печально будет ей умереть здесь, вдали от «Дальнего космоса 9», не сказав столь многого оставшимся на станции.

Не поделившись какими-то подсознательными симпатиями в адрес Джулиана… Или в адрес Шестого? Через мгновение Вейюн 7 уже лежал мертвым у ног Эзри — сломанная кукла с неловко повернутой головой и пустыми стеклянными глазами, и она не знала, что страшнее и омерзительнее: видеть его живым в окружении жутких бринов и джем’хадар или мертвецом.

И снова — все по новой, на тот же порочный круг. Снова захлестывавший с головой хаос, бушующий внутри и выплескивавшийся наружу. Позже, на станции, запершись в своей — чужой, Джадзии! — комнате и обхватив руками мучительно гудящую голову, она собирала кусочки себя — снова. Эзри искала себя среди кусочков. Фактически угнать челнок, ослушаться решения командования, в одиночку опрометью рвануть в Пустоши, полную опасностей зону, — спасать Ворфа и снова спасаться от себя, следовать неодолимому внутреннему зову Дакс — или просто зову приключений? В точно такие же омуты с головой бросался и Керзон — вот уж кто точно не страдал от диссонансов в связи с прошлыми жизнями; ему просто некогда было отвлекаться на подобные мелочи от куда более интересных вещей, переполнявших жизнь его собственную. Но он, Керзон, умел получать от жизни удовольствие всеми возможными — и даже абсолютно, казалось бы, невозможными — способами, впитывать все ее краски и соки… А что насчет Эзри?

Адреналин, временное ощущение цельности — и грядущая порция новых кошмаров и полубезумия?

Вейюн, вернее, Вейюны — не последняя в ряду причин таких состояний.

Эзри старательно избегала Вейюна 6 не один день, прежде чем он сам заявился к ней, очень обеспокоенный.

— Я могу войти? — встревоженно спросил он, стоя у нее в дверях.

— Здравствуй, Вейюн 6. Где же твои манеры — никакого приветствия, — нервно засмеялась Эзри.

Перемена в его лице и речи, последовавшая за ее насмешкой, была такой же резкой, как и всегда — словно режим переключили. Холод в глазах, сковывающая мимические мышцы ледяная злоба — уголки губ в такие моменты порой так и замирали в остатках улыбки, не успев опуститься, делая выражение лица по-настоящему пугающим, противоестественным.

— Мы могли бы поздороваться примерно с десяток раз за время, что прошло после твоего возвращения из Пустошей, если бы ты не делала вид, будто меня не существует.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, он прошел в комнату; текучие движения, негромкий и злой голос — змеиный шелест. У Вейюна 7 был точно такой же. Не похожий, нет. Такой же. Ничем не отличающиеся от четвертой и пятой копии интонации, все повадки совершенно те же — разве что на Вейюне 6 была другая одежда. Одо предложил Вейюну попробовать себя пока что в числе сотрудников службы безопасности — пусть он и не обладал для этого необходимой физической силой и ловкостью, зато наблюдательность и отличный слух уже успели усложнить жизнь Кварка и других нечистых на руку обитателей станции. Баджорская желтоватая форма совсем не шла Вейюну — чужеродная и слишком стандартная и безликая на нем, она выглядела неловким обманом, слишком неуклюжим в его случае. «Униформа» Доминиона подходила куда больше — как вторая кожа, и верно.

— Прости. Мне нужно было разобраться… Хотя бы попытаться разобраться. Или это никогда и не получится, — Эзри была близка к полному отчаянию.

— Что с тобой стряслось? — Вейюн оставил неприятный тон, злобную гримасу молниеносно сменили безобидная детская растерянность и искреннее сочувствие во взгляде; да как это вообще работает?!

— С чего мне начать? — вздохнула Эзри. — Быть может, с Ворфа?

— Я позволил себе спросить его о случившемся, — медленно проговорил Вейюн.

— Да неужели.

— Он был совсем не рад моему обществу, но в итоге мы поговорили.

— Дипломатические таланты ворт. Просто преклоняюсь, ты настоящий мастер своего прежнего дела. Быть может, напрасно ты оставил его, старое место?

Это было слишком жестоко, но Вейюн выдержал удар — он оставался спокоен.

— Если ли бы я был настоящим мастером на арене дипломатии, всей этой войны не случилось бы вообще. Но речь не об этом. Я думаю, мы с Ворфом вполне поняли друг друга. Он рассказал о вас двоих и о том, что случилось с Вейюном 7, — Вейюн 6 замолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями.

Эзри ждала. От бури внутри становилось уже физически больно. Больно Дакс — симбионт болезненно сжался внутри, словно что-то чужое, желающее отторжения.

— Едва ли что-то из сказанного Ворфом стало для меня новостью, — наконец закончил Вейюн 6. — И я не думаю, что нам стоит говорить об их с Джадзией чувствах — только если ты сама захочешь.

— Не захочу, — покачала головой Эзри. — По крайней мере не сейчас.

— Зато ты хочешь спросить о Вейюне 7. О Вейюне вообще.

— Я не понимаю, что ты такое. В какой-то момент именно ты помог мне примириться с тем, кто я есть. Ненадолго, но все же почувствовать… Цельность? Уверенность, что я, осколок Дакс, смогу жить сама по себе, ведь ты же, осколок Вейюна, существуешь отдельно и понимаешь, кто ты такой, можешь оценить собственные таланты, знания, способности, желания. Ты говорил, что был бы рад, если бы я видела только Вейюна 6? Я попробовала — и это было похоже на возможность видеть в зеркале только Эзри. Но я что-то упустила, что-то очень важное — самое важное, быть может. Никакого Вейюна 6 в отдельности не существует — ведь так?

Вейюн молчал.

— Я могу поклясться всем, чем угодно — или я совсем уже свихнулась: рядом с Дамаром был именно ты. Это не какой-то твой злой двойник, это и есть ты. Как это возможно?

Вейюн снова ответил не сразу — но заговорил в итоге уверенно и спокойно, и так, словно давным-давно был готов к подобным вопросам.

— Когда очередной Вейюн умирает… Когда я умираю, ничего не кончается — и вряд ли когда-то кончится, пока я нужен хоть кому-то из Основателей. Случившееся на Рондаке III также вряд ли способно это изменить. Если рядом с Дамаром теперь Вейюн 8, я не удивлюсь. Ворты очень умны, — его усмешка была страшной, страшнее всех зловещих игр Гарака разом. — Они берегут себя не меньше, чем триллы оберегают симбионтов.

Фазер. Режим максимального поражения. Эзри со всей живостью вспомнила всплески прежних инстинктов: рука тянется к оружию, что-то внутри кричит — это существо рядом смертельно опасно. Но она колебалась — даже не коснулась оружия.

— Когда я умираю, переход происходит мгновенно, без всякой паузы. Нет никаких особых изменений. Вейюн — это не много личностей, как у тебя, а лишь одна-единственная. То, что переходит от старой копии к копии без качественных изменений — меняется только количество. Я меняю лишь тело, и то не на что-то новое — на точную копию предыдущего. Всякий раз я остаюсь со всеми знаниями и умениями, с памятью и опытом, со всем тем, что я знаю и испытываю от момента активации и до смерти. Сбой случился всего один раз. Я ошибка, Эзри. Дефект, разрыв прежде непрерывной линии. Я должен был умереть, но вместо этого появился Вейюн 7, а я — я, Вейюн 6, — оказался здесь. Во мне нет памяти Вейюна 7, и если Доминион будет продолжать существование в том виде, в котором он есть сейчас, а Основатели выживут, исцеленные, и им будет нужен верный слуга — будут жить Вейюн 8, 9 и так далее, и так будет даже когда эта станция обратится в прах. А я — тот я, которого ты знаешь, — умру, когда закончится мой срок. Так было бы и с тобой, если бы ты осталась с Ленарой, только на тебе оборвалось бы и существование Дакс, а с моей смертью не изменится ничего. У меня нет ни того, что могло бы стать моим будущим — по крайней мере, в сравнении с вечностью для Вейюна 8, — ни возможности перерождения, ни родины, ни прежнего пути. У ворты Вейюна 6 только один Основатель — Одо, одна жизнь — здесь, у него есть место на этой станции, и, хотелось бы думать, что есть ты, Эзри. Мы с тобой не отдельные осколки чего-то большего и не сумма каких-либо частей — нас обоих просто не существовало бы, не будь нашего прошлого, вот и все. Остается просто принять это. Что касается будущего… То его пока просто нет, оно ведь только фантазия, разве не так? Жить все равно приходится только здесь и сейчас, — он с улыбкой поглядел на станционный стандартный передатчик у себя на груди. — Кстати о настоящем, меня, к примеру, Одо вот-вот хватится, я ведь со своего новообретенного поста буквально сбежал к тебе, Эзри, а мало ли, какие гости нынче заявятся к Кварку с опасной контрабандой. Но если ты согласишься пообедать вместе в перерыв, как в старые добрые времена, я буду очень рад.

— Ты еще не все меню в реплимате перепробовал, да? — Эзри была готова расплакаться.

Дакс снова молчал, притих — угасающая боль все еще пульсировала в теле слабыми отголосками.

— О нет. Там и у Кварка в закромах полно пищи самых любопытных текстур. Например, клубничное желе — потрясающее открытие.

— Как ты живешь вообще, не ощущая вкуса, — вздохнула Эзри, все больше внутренне расслабляясь и не в силах сдержать вымученной улыбки.

— Стоит ли жалеть о том, чего у тебя никогда не было? Живу себе и живу. Ты можешь попробовать мне объяснить, каково это — различать вкусы. Например, сравнить волновику, скажем, с пепперони или гакхом — вкус волновики мне известен. Мы можем изобрести для сравнения какую-нибудь шкалу сходства.

— При максимальной отметке в сто процентов совпадения у волновики и пепперони совпадение составит, я думаю, примерно минус тридцать. С гакхом — примерно минус пятьсот, хотя все зависит от сорта червей в его составе — а еще того, насколько они яростно извиваются во рту храбреца, который это ест, — рассмеялась Эзри, все же не сдержав и слез. — Можешь мне поверить, я знаю вкусы самого разного гакха благодаря Джадзии. Более точно о соответствиях мы можем спросить у Джулиана, аккуратность в цифрах — его конек.

— У меня обед через полчаса. Тот же столик для сеансов советника Дакс — хорошо? — Вейюн 6 задержался в дверях, оглянулся на нее через плечо с печальной улыбкой. — Кстати о цифрах. Вейюну 8 достанется — уже досталась? — действительно красивая, насколько я могу судить, цифра. Я наслышан, что у людей она связывается с бесконечностью. Шесть же в свою очередь считается в некоторых старых суевериях дурным числом, но меня этот номер вполне устраивает.

— Меня тоже, — кивнула Эзри, вытирая слезинку. — Меня тоже, — повторила она, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрация к тексту «Адаптация»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917415) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020)




End file.
